Star Wars, Jedi Betrayal II: The Warrior's Glory
by Maderic
Summary: Three days after the first story, it picks up with the Jedi attempting to resolve the Kally-Tora Dispute while the vile Jakver Raze continues to execute his plans for galactic domination...
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Three days had past since the death of Jakver Malice, the dark apprentice to Jakver Raze. Raze, the Dark Lord of the Maith Sith, looked out into the vastness of space from his star cruiser, _Vengeance_, and pondered the upcoming days' events. Raze had replaced Malice with Maderic Thra, a former Jedi apprentice who had voluntarily departed from the Order to pursue politics on his home world, and renamed the ex-Jedi as Jakver Mage, his new apprentice.

With the death of Ariss Montex, Raze's pawn in a greater plan for galactic domination, the dark lord had been forced to change his plans to accelerate his intended destruction of the Jedi Order and his take over of the Galactic Republic. Raze had no doubt in his mind now; he would crown himself emperor of the galaxy within time. He would use all the tools to his disposal to accomplish this task.

Just then, a presence alerted him to the entrance of one of his tools. Raze turned his hooded head to the doorway on the bridge of the _Vengeance_ to see Drache Maji. Drache had been hand-selected by Raze many years ago, prior to the discovery of Javker Malice, while on a trip to Maji's home planet of Muunilinst, the financial capital of the galaxy. When Raze had discovered Drache, he was but a young boy. Raze, realizing his Force potential, took him under his wing and forged him into a powerful warrior and a devoted student of the dark side.

Raze never adopted Drache as his apprentice, but treated him rather as a soldier; the first new soldier in the Maith Sith ranks in centuries and granted him the rank of lieutenant. When Raze dealt with others in seedy, shady backdrops, he would dispatch Drache to handle his problems for him. Drache served as an ambassador for the dark lord; a powerful ally and a gifted, formidable duelist, utilizing an archaic version of Form Six, T'zded, and was more than a match for most opponents when it came to brandishing his rare esscurve lightsaber.

In appearance, Drache looked akin to any other Muun. Pale, tight-to-his-bones beige skin, a flattened nose and ears, and sunken black eyes. Always attracted to money, Drache was one to hold himself well within financial communities and was the primary source of Raze's vast pools of credits. Often could Drache be seen sporting gilded and expensive capes and tunics. When he was with Raze, however, Drache always wore a shadowy black tunic and a flowing black hooded cloak.

Deeply devoted to the dark side of the Force, Drache Maji had been known to seek out and attempt to familiarize himself with ancient Sith artifacts, spending much time with the collection that Raze had amassed back on Coruscant inside their hide-out in the Xinal Center. Drache seemed to idolize the infamous dark lords within the old Sith Empire; Exar Kun and Marka Ragnos, among many others.

"Master Raze," Drache said, his voice soft, yet brooding.

"What is it,_ Lieutenant_?" Raze responded with his particular emphasis on Drache's title.

Since the time that Raze had found Maderic Thra and took him as a protégé to the time that Thra had been reborn as Lord Mage, Raze had been sharper in his criticism -- almost mockery -- of Drache Maji. The two no longer seemed to see each other at eye-level. Rather, Raze made particular steps to establish that Drache was an inferior subordinate to himself.

"Your new apprentice has landed on Kalnaa/Tarka," he informed.

"I am aware of that, Drache," he said. "I am aware of it all. You are to travel down to the surface," a glance to the large viewing windows that displayed the glowing globe of Kiel, the world the _Vengeance_ currently orbited, "and meet with the Mandalorians."

"Yes, my lord. You have signed the deal with the Empress, then?" he questioned.

"Jia Axx is young and foolish. She knows not what she has gotten herself into. Her naivety will see to our advantage. Signing over the rights to her mercenary army has sped up my plans faster than I had anticipated. She's eager for the money you have promised her."

"I'll see to it that she receives it, my master," Drache said. "Have you heard any of this Mandalorian general's legacy, my liege?"

"I am aware of some of his legendary feats, Drache. His military brilliance may be unparalleled. He will be a powerful tool to use," he answered.

Drache said, "Indeed. His counter-attack of the Royalist armies at Monterjaé was beyond brilliance. He's the most talented military leader in the galaxy, perhaps ever. This man is gifted."

"Kardu Fett is only human, Drache. His strategic genius notwithstanding, he is nothing compared to the awesome power of the dark side of the Force. But he and his army of Mandalorian mercenaries will serve us well, I trust."

"Yes, my lord. Am I to depart now, Lord Raze, to arrange for the Mandalorians' trek to Kalnaa/Tarka?"

"Yes," Raze ordered. "You are to go to the surface and execute my plans as stated."

Drache bowed. "I will do so with great precision. You are my master and my lord; I will follow your guiding hand."

Raze scoffed. _Such a pitiful lackey. _

"Go, Lieutenant Maji," he paused slightly, "go forth. Our actions on Kiel and Kalnaa/Tarka will bring about the death of the Jedi and establish us as the leaders of _our _new empire."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

It had only been three days since Aree Denair had seen his friend, Lis Nectar. Not yet a Padawan apprentice, Aree had been selected by Bann Roiut to accompany him on his mission. Aree had hoped that this would amount to Bann choosing him as his new apprentice, but his hopes had yet to materialize. On the very same planet he currently stood on, he had saved her from her slave master Aslier Amerac. After a brief adventure, he was forced to leave Lis when Bann, Aree, Rac-Qua Kressar, and Zi Tacklen journeyed to Tration to rescue their Jedi friends from the clutches of the vile Ariss Montex. With the death of Ariss, Bann and Aree had been ordered back to Sartharia Prime to finish the negotiations with Majin the Hutt. Three days ago, they had reached a temporary settlement with the large space slug. Their new objective was to make that temporary settlement a permanent one.

"Your feelings dwell on her," Bann commented.

"I'm sorry, but I can't get her out of my mind," Aree replied.

"You must. That is not the path you want to walk down," he said.

Curious, Aree turned his head to face Bann and questioned, "Why? Have you 'walked down this path' before?"

"Perhaps," Bann responded, "but my past is not what needs to be discussed," he added as they approached the door to Majin the Hutt's mansion; a large domed building gilded and made of grezi-brick.

Expensive speeders and floaters were parked outside of the mansion and droids and citizens milled about the room. The military lock-down on Palo had ended and all civilians had been re-allowed to walk the streets. They walked inside the entrance room and through the hallway they had traveled through only three days prior. Aree stopped.

"I'm not able to meet Majin, am I?" he said, recalling what Majin's security officer had told him earlier; Aree was forbidden to seek audience with the Hutt because of his young age.

Bann sighed. "Wait here."

Bann entered through the door ahead of them while Aree leaned against the wall; his mind focused solely on Lis. He missed her incredibly. Maybe Master Roiut was right, though. Perhaps his thoughts shouldn't have concentrated so heavily on Lis. That was not how a Jedi behaved; not how a Jedi acted. A Jedi was forbidden from owning possessions, let alone from finding a romantic attraction to another being. Lis was something different to Aree, though. His young age -- and, more accurately, his life as a Jedi -- had him confused about his feelings towards her. Surely, he considered her a friend. But something inside him conflicted that. Something within him made him believe that there was more to their relationship than a simple friendship.

"Hey you," a small voice called from the sidelines, breaking his thoughts.

Aree looked up to see a young boy, no older than seven. "What do you want?" he muttered.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you; I'm just curious," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," the young Jedi said.

"Are you a Jedi?" the boy asked.

Aree cocked a brown eyebrow, contemplating whether or not to tell the stranger the truth. He nodded his hooded head.

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow, that was just a guess. I've heard people describe Jedi before and you look like what they describe."

Aree was both curious and annoyed. Irritation seemed to come quick to young Denair, a trait he couldn't even deny. He smirked oddly at the boy. The young one was only seven or so, a child with a round face and short-cropped brown-blond hair. He wore a dusty beige tunic, short amber-colored boots, and tattered maroon pants. He looked innocent enough, Aree thought. But something seemed amiss about him.

"What is your name?" Aree asked curiously.

The boy hesitated. "My name is Krisma Konrad. Do you have a name?"

He smiled. "I'm Aree Denair."

The boy's eyes lit up. "So you're the one my sister told me about. I thought you left, though."

Aree was dumbstruck. "So _you're_ Lis' brother?" Krisma nodded. A new thought crossed his mind. "Could you take me to her?" he asked.

"Sure. If you want," he answered. "I'm on my way back now anyway. C'mon."

Aree was hesitant, at first, to leave the spot where Bann had ordered him to stay. His gaze moved from Krisma to Majin's mansion and back again as he slowly walked away from the entrance way. Even slower, he continued to follow the boy as they made their way across the muddy streets of Palo. Aree could tell that a heavy rain had fallen on Palo as recently as last night; large mud puddles remained in the streets.

Fifteen minutes had past since the time that Bann had entered the mansion to the present. The Jedi Knight bowed before the imposing figure of Majin the Hutt, the powerful political leader and acting Chancellor of Sartharia Prime. Since his rise to power as the head of the planet, Majin had been surrounded by more than just his normal entourage. His associates now included a collection of guards, both assault droids and various aliens intermixed with a handful of humans. All of them were heavily armed. Majin's quarters resembled more of a military command room than the office of a planetary leader. Even if he was just a giant space slug, Bann mused.

As the Hutt finished speaking, the same dull-silver protocol droid replied in translation: "The gracious and powerful Majin the Hutt, acting Chancellor of this planet, has deemed these terms suitable. Under the advice of his governing council, Majin the Hutt has agreed to see to all terms negotiated."

Bann smiled. "I thank you, Majin. The Republic and the reforming government of Tration thanks you. You have done a mighty service for all involved by siding with the powers of peace instead of the lure of war. You have saved countless lives with your noble action. Again, peace has been attained solely by your good graces. I thank you."

Majin bellowed a reply; the droid interpreted.

"The all-mighty Majin the Hutt is grateful for your praise. He realizes that peace has been reached solely by him. While he could have punished Tration, he has decided to forgive them in hopes of forming a new friendship with their new governing body."

"As well as you should, Majin," Bann said. "Your gift of peace has been indeed a gracious one. Tration is forever in your debt avoiding an invasion."

Bann briskly exited the room after giving the Hutt a final bow. On his way out of the mansion, he felt a sudden, single tremble in the Force. An uncertain feeling rippled around him and he closed his eyes, trying to decipher its meaning. He dredged into the Force, contacting the guiding hand that bound all living beings together. A brief image of Aree flashed in his mind. He cleared his thoughts and left the building, exiting out to the streets of Palo.

Bann released a deep sigh. Aree was nowhere to be found. Again.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Khaive Jois walked down the long corridor, Jora Syther trailing behind him. To the right of Khaive stood Jedi Knight Kais-Mer Daem and his Padawan apprentice, Bayee Karr. It had just been three days since the Battle of Tration. Jora, Khaive, Bayee, and Kais-Mer fought their way out of a deathtrap and liberated the planet of Tration. In the battle, Khaive encountered an Iktotchi who the Jedi Council had since deciphered to be a member of the Maith Sith, a shadowy group of ex-Sith who had been presumed to be extinct long ago. Khaive had fiercely fought the mysterious warrior and successfully defeated the Iktotchi in combat.

Khaive glanced down at the lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt; it was the Ariss Montex's. During the fierce fight with the Maith Sith, Khaive had lost his own lightsaber and taken that of the fallen King of Tration's. With Ariss' lightsaber, he had struck down the unknown phantom. It was an unusual sight for the young Jedi; seeing and using the lightsaber of a dead enemy. It defied all basic guidelines and traditions that Khaive was familiar with. A Jedi was supposed to create his own lightsaber, not take another's. No swordsman was to take the weapon of their dead opponent; that was not only dishonest theft, but also a dishonorable act to commit.

When they came to the war-ravaged planet of Kalnaa/Tarka, they had witnessed several explosions, proton torpedoes raining down from the sky. and soldiers on the ground engaging each other. There were also several military checkpoints that -- with help from the Force -- the Jedi were able to get past and were granted access to meet with the Kally leaders and officials. Kalnaa/Tarka was a world gone mad with war. The two peoples -- the Kally and the Tora -- were two separate factions of humans, divided by centuries of hatred and warfare. The Kally had been seen by most galactic citizens to be the freedom-fighting minority against the corrupt and vile Tora.

This assumption was, perhaps, incorrect. Neither side, on face value, could be placed as 'good' or 'bad.' They had both responsible for the five hundreds of bloodshed that had plagued and destroyed the planet. So deeply rooted was their hatred for one another that they could not even decide on a proper name for their world; instead, they used the separate names for their respective nations divided by a slash. Both the Kally and the Tora were little more than warring groups, determined to stop their war only when their enemies were all dead. Over five hundred years had their wars raged on with only minimal gains in territory by both sides at certain times in the conflicts.

"Look at all of this destruction," Bayee said, staring out a large window as they walked down a lengthy hallway in the Kally President's manor.

"The war has taken its toll on the planet," Kais-Mer said and walked towards a guard standing by a large wooden door.

"Hard to think about, isn't it?" Bayee said.

"About what?" Jora asked.

"All of this suffering and dying. From space, this planet looks like any other. Then you get down here, on the surface, and everything changes. You see the real terror that is going on," Bayee commented.

"How many missions have you been on?" he asked.

"Enough," Bayee said, turning away from the window. "I've been on enough missions to understand that wherever I go in this galaxy, there will always be hate, there will always be death, and there will always be war. I have seen enough," she paused as she looked at him, "and I've seen enough to know that I will surely see more of the same wherever I go."

Jora absorbed what she had just said. As unfortunate as it was, every word that had rolled from her tongue was true. The Jedi could not stop wars from occurring. They could try, but there would always be fighting, dying, and bloodshed. Even at his young age, Jora was old enough to recognize that whenever a war was fought, the results were always the same: death, dying, and misery. Kalnaa/Tarka was a shining example of this.

Directly ahead of them was an office that held the President of the Kally, Zaw Jaxston. Zaw was in his early fifties with dark hair and blue-gray eyes. He appeared to be very drained by the war, his eyes were blood-shot and his face was etched with wrinkles. Inside the room stood four armed guards in navy uniforms and a chair that held the Jaxston.

"Ah, the esteemed ambassadors from the Republic," Zaw said as he stood up to meet the Jedi. "We are honored by the presence of Jedi Knights."

"Jedi, I have something to request of you," he asked.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Kais-Mer questioned.

"You don't know how much we truly appreciate to have you on our side of this was. If the Tora see that there are Jedi on our side, they will surrender this war and we will have full control of the planet."

"What makes you so sure that they would surrender if you had us to help you?" asked Khaive.

"They fear Jedi. They're cowards. All of them; especially that Sev, he's the biggest coward there ever was. I'm baffled at how he is still a galactic senator, especially when he continues to spout words of secession. If you join us, you will be credited with saving the planet as well as millions of lives," the President said, trying to persuade the Jedi.

"As Jedi, we cannot fight a war for you. We serve the Senate, not the Kally. We are here acting under orders of the Republic and the Jedi Council to enforce the will of the Supreme Chancellor. With those orders comes the duty to prevent, at all costs, the secession of the Tora," Kais-Mer said.

Zaw frowned. "I understand, Master Jedi."

"Mr. President, please understand our position in this conflict. We are Jedi; we are here only to protect the peace. As much as we disapprove of this war and the Tora's actions, in general, we cannot side with the Kally in this war," Kais-Mer said. "Senator Sev's wishes for Tora secession from the Republic are unfortunate. We are maintaining the orders of Supreme Chancellor Mormus Kallid. He has been very vocal in his detest of Sev's intended secession. The Senate has voted against it and with the passage of new laws, the Tora may be legally prevented from leaving the Republic."

"With all due respect, Master Jedi," Zaw Jaxton said, searching for words before he continued, "I do not believe that Chancellor Kallid will be able to act in time to end this war. I know as well as you do, that the upcoming elections are putting Kallid in a sore place. Remember, Kallid has been a good friend of Senator Sev for a great deal of time. Kallid and Sev entered the Senate at the same time and have been both political and personal allies. I doubt he will be able to act in order to prevent this secession."

"If Kallid will not act; we will," Khaive stated. "The Jedi _will_ prevent secession."


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

The sky of Kalnaa/Tarka was a swirl of gray and black. No sun poked through those thick clouds. Light did not shine on the Tora's half of the planet, not, at least, when a Dark Lord of the Maith Sith stood on those grounds. Standing on a dura-steel balcony that oversaw a large docking pad, a hooded man wrapped up in black cloaks watched as a gray circular ship landed. The man was Jakver Mage.

Mage, known formerly as Jedi apprentice Maderic Thra, stared over the wastelands of Phi, the capital city of the Tora, with impatience in his eyes. Mage had always been an impatient person; even his former Jedi Master, Bann Roiut, had recognized and repeatedly reminded him of that. As Maderic, Mage had been an impulsive, headstrong, and defiant Padawan. He had been a challenge for Bann to train; a rogue Jedi who followed his heart. Maderic had relied too often, in the eyes of the Jedi Council, on his emotions. Feelings drove Maderic to be the best he could; to rise above all other Jedi.

When Maderic had been close to attaining the rank of Jedi Knight, he began to become disillusioned with the Jedi Order as a whole. At that time, he had only been twenty-three years old. He had always considered himself mindful of his future and the future of the galaxy as a whole. It was at that time that Maderic had decided against the Jedi Order. It was then that young Thra lost his faith in his life as a protector of peace; a guardian of the Republic. It no longer seemed to interest him.

Maderic had always been one with a flare for the politics. In his life as a Jedi, he spent much of his time within the halls of the Senate. He became enamored by the process of compromising, conjuring deals with others, and edging above rivals for personal gain. Politics was a game that Maderic had learned to master even as Bann Roiut's Padawan. And as that meager Padawan, Maderic had always dreamed of reaching out into the political field for himself. One thing, however, stood in his way of doing so.

The Jedi Order.

Maderic could never be a galactic senator if he remained a Jedi. He could never fulfill a hidden dream -- more correctly, a childhood fantasy -- of becoming the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The Jedi stood against his hopes and wishes of becoming the ideal politician he believed he could be. The Jedi were the blockade in his path towards a new career; a whole new life. As a general statement: being a Jedi bored him. It was a waste of his interests and his goals, in his eyes, at least. It went against everything his heart had repeatedly told him.

That is why he made the hardest decision one faced with his problem could. That is why Maderic Thra voluntarily left the Jedi Order, relinquishing his lightsaber as a final show of surrendering his career and cementing his place in the archives as a member of what would come to be known as the Lost Twenty; the only twenty Jedi to ever have voluntarily given up their lives as protectors of the peace in favor of a new, different way of living.

This is not to say that Maderic's decision came without attached strings. His absconding scarred his master, leaving Bann shattered, vulnerable, and consumed with failure. Bann had rested so much hope in the promising prospects that Maderic presented to him that he had failed to keep closer attention to Thra's self motivations and general actions in the Jedi Temple. The move came so suddenly that it completely swept Bann off his feet. He didn't know how to react when Maderic had approached him and handed him his lightsaber.

"What's this about?" Bann had asked him.

"I think you know," had been Maderic's reply.

That was the full extent of it. It was then and there that Bann used all that was within his body to keep himself composed enough not to collapse to the floor of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The first emotion Maderic sensed that overcame his master at the time was confusion. Complete and total confusion. That feeling was quickly replaced by sorrow and followed by defeat intermixed with a painful void in Bann's heart. Maderic knew that his decision had greatly upset Bann, but Maderic was doing what was in his own best interests. If Bann could not accept that, than he didn't deserve to have a better explanation given to him other than Maderic's brief four words.

Four words that would haunt Bann forever, Mage was sure. While a Jedi was never supposed to dwell on the past, Maderic knew that Bann would forever hold a great portion of himself and his own career as a Jedi with a level of failure for the departure of Maderic. It wasn't something such as a fall to the dark side; those could be blamed on the student. But the responsibility for _losing_ a Padawan in the exact sense of the word was to fall entirely on the shoulders of the instructor.

It had been many years after that when Maderic had been reborn and reawakened to the darkness; before he would meet the dark side embodied, or so Maderic believed. After a failed stint to become governor of his home planet, Maderic had become severely depressed, even to the point of contemplating taking his own life. He would sit for hours, reflecting on the life he had left. He would recall all the dreams he had as a young apprentice, all the hopes that would forever remain unfulfilled. It, at times, had been enough dredging up of painful memories to bring Maderic -- a powerful and gifted Jedi Padawan turned unlucky politician -- to tears.

That is when he found the darkness. More properly, the darkness found him. Some time after his failed bid for planetary governor of Kiren, he had become involved heavily with the Commerce Guild and Kale Galactic. This revival of Maderic brought with it a rebirth of his old self; a sly and crafty risk-taker who stopped at nothing short of total success for himself. Then, one day, a Muun approached him. The alien identified himself as Drache Maji and invited Maderic to come with him. Reluctant at first, but sensing the Muun as no threat, Maderic had agreed. Drache brought Maderic to the _Vengeance_ and there, face to face, he met with the Dark Lord of the Maith Sith, Jakver Raze.

Raze called to Maderic's former self. He called to bring the old Maderic out of him; to renew the Force-user spirit within him. While Maderic had always used the Force as his ally in the political arena, even using mind tricks on opponents to get his way over them, the Jedi side of him had been gone for years. Raze rekindled that side of him. At first it was merely a flickering candle. Soon, however, that candle glowed as bright and as hot as an electro-torch. Then came a gift from Raze to Maderic: a set of lightsabers.

Upon inspection of the glowing crimson blades he had received from Raze, Maderic was attacked by Drache Maji. Thra defended himself at the behest of Raze and the two took place in a practice lightsaber duel. Raze used this as a test of Maderic's abilities. When Thra succeeded in besting Maji -- and could have easily taken the Muun's life -- Raze applauded and took Maderic under his arm to become the dark lord's protégé. Maderic bowed before Raze to accept himself as a student of the dark side.

Maderic and Raze spent many nights together alone, speaking to one another of the once glorious days of the Sith. Raze had told Maderic a story -- a Sith fable, as Raze had called it -- of the Destroyer of Worlds. The Destroyer story had been one long rooted in the Sith religion, so much so that the Maith Sith dissidents even held onto it in their teachings. Mage could recall the exact words of their conversation, as if it had taken place just the day prior.

"Maderic, my boy," Raze had began, "are you familiar with the Destroyer of Worlds?" A head shake had signified Maderic's response. "Then let me tell you of it," said Raze. "It has been long told amongst the Sith -- a premonition and prophecy, if you will, much like the Chosen One of the Jedi. The Destroyer of Worlds is said to be but a young boy when he is discovered; when his power is recognized."

"Recognized by whom?" Maderic asked.

"First by the Jedi. The boy had to see the treachery and mistaken ways of their failed teachings. Only after he had lived through the mockery of the Force that the Jedi indoctrinate so many with could he be re-taught the ways of the Sith. Once he was reawakened to the true nature of the Force, he would be the dark side embodied; the dark taint in living form. Once a Sith, the boy would be invincible. He would sweep forward, crush the Jedi, and bring the entire galaxy under the control of the Sith. My master had once believed that it was I that the story foretold of. I believe him to be wrong. I believe you, my friend, are the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Me?" Maderic had said with great surprise. "If you believe me to be it, Master Raze, than I trust in your great insight and I consider this to be the grandest of all compliments."

When the death of Jakver Malice occurred, Raze named Maderic to be Malice's successor at his side. Maderic released himself of his old name and adopted the Maith Sith moniker of Jakver Mage. Maderic Thra was now forever dead; in his place stood a Dark Lord of the Maith Sith. Mage, not Maderic, would live on. Mage, not Maderic, would seek to fulfill the story that Raze had told him of.

Standing at six feet, three inches, Mage's appearance was akin to Malice's save for the fact that he was human. His shadowy black tunic was shrouded in a hooded cloak of the same brooding hue. Two lightsaber hilts clung to his belt, one on either side of his waist. When Mage wished to, he possessed the ability to connect the two lightsabers together to form a single, dual-bladed weapon for close-quarters, defensive combat against multiple enemies. His short black hair was succeeded by his icy blue eyes as his most dominant facial feature.

From under his hood, he spied a man dressed in a dark green thermal undersuit approach. Fastened to both of his hips were two twin blaster pistols, lying sheathed in black holsters. The man's face was etched with a long scar running down his right cheek and shaggy dark brown hair lay fixed to one side. A pale white complexion, brown eyes, and a narrow jaw completed his look.

"About time. You're late, bounty hunter. I was," Mage paused, "getting worried. You're a costly investment for me."

"Well then, I'm sorry. I will try to be more…punctual next time," Kam Terra replied.

"Good. I need you to do something for me."

"What's my job?" Kam asked.

"I've ordered a hit," he said.

"Cut to the chase, Mage. I'm getting impatient," Kam ordered

Lord Mage hissed angrily, but quickly calmed himself. He stared at Kam with narrow eyes and asked, "Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" Mage inquired.

"When I was working for my former employer," Kam replied.

"Ah, yes. Your former employer was Ariss Montex of Tration, no?" Jakver Mage scoffed, knowing the answer.

Kam ignored the question and asked one of his own: "Where is this Jedi?"

"Sartharia Prime," Mage answered.

"The reward?"

"Fifty thousand Republic dataries," he said as he watched Kam's eyes light up.

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive," Mage responded.

"What is the name of this Jedi Knight?" Kam asked.

"His name is Bann Roiut. He is incredibly skilled and will be a difficult challenge for you," he explained.

"What's so special about him?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you," said the dark lord. "Know this: he is a threat to my plans and I want him taken alive. When you have him, bring him to me. Now quit asking questions. Go to Sartharia Prime and collect your bounty. Alive," Mage said, pointing his index finger at Kam.

"Fifty thousand?"

"Fifty thousand."

"Good," Kam said and turned to walk away to his ship.

"Have you given a name for the gift I gave you, bounty hunter?" Mage asked, eyeing Kam's ship.

A few weeks prior, Mage had purchased Kam Terra a gift to sway him to stay on with the Maith Sith's plans. On an impulse, Mage had acquired a rather simple _YT-1300_ light freighter made by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. With a disc-like hull, two forward cargo mandibles that jutted from the nose, and a domed cockpit mounted to the ship's side, the ship was the ugliest mechanical creature Mage had ever seen in his entire life and he doubted Kam would get much use of it before he sold it for scrap. It was the thought that counted, after all.

Kam turned and said, "I call her _Millennium Falcon_."

"Curious name for a ship," Mage responded. "Now, go. Go and claim your bounty. Come back to Kalnaa/Tarka when you have him."

"I'll be back to collect my fifty thousand in a few hours," he said as walked aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. The ship slowly rose through the air and sped out of sight, leaving Jakver Mage to turn back to stare into the vast destruction that Phi laid in.

The wars on Kalnaa/Tarka had waged for hundreds of years, off an on, with no victor in sight. All of this would change, however, under the guiding hand of the Maith Sith. Raze had been behind the call for a Tora secession, influencing Senator Sec Sev to carry out the task for him. It was his manipulation of the senator that so impressed Mage. Sev had been known throughout the galaxy as a man of strong convictions, if a bit misguided in those convictions. Then again, the power of the Force was never to be underestimated, especially when wielded by someone as powerful as Jakver Raze.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Golden light shimmered down through the glass panes above the general's head as he walked the length of the gardens. Kardu Fett had loved to walk the palace gardens on Kiel throughout all of his years on the planet. His attire was plain and was typical of a Mandalorian warrior without their trademark battle armor. His choice color, red, lay fitted on his body in a thermal under suit and his personal choice in weaponry, two metallic black Westar-type blaster pistols, were strapped to his thigh. His face was narrow with sharp features, a blunt jar, and an amber complexion. A four-inch scar ran diagonally down his left cheek and stopped short of his lips. Shaggy dark brown hair was combed back and ended just below his ears. And his brown eyes gleamed confidence as did his strong stride.

At twenty-nine standard years old, Kardu Fett had seen more combat in nearly three decades than most of the galaxy saw in thirty decades. As the leader of the Mandalorian army, the notorious mercenary force who contracted their services out to anyone who would hire them, Kardu had participated in scores of battles, as shown in the pock-marked and battle-scarred armor he wore into said conflicts. His journey to the head of the Mandalorians had been a long, painful trek that had nearly cost him his life more times than he wished to recall.

Born on Kiel, Kardu was no stranger to the way of the Mandalorians. At the tender age of fourteen, he had taken control of the Mandalorian army after the former commander -- and Kardu's father figure -- Nox Versle had been slain in combat on the icy world of Tenoth. At the time of his ascension to the helm of the Mandalorians, some of the mercenaries within the force became more vocal of their opposition to following a teenager into battle. Kardu silenced his critics when he waged a brilliant military campaign on Zookdul, winning not only the battle but the admiration and loyalty of all who served him.

Kardu grew to be a mighty warrior and legends of his exploits spread all throughout the galaxy. People learned to fear the wrath of the Mandalorians under Kardu and watched as his mercenary army laid waste to enemy after enemy and conquered every battlefield they stepped foot on. Kardu had grown to be a living legacy in his own right; a military genius, and a brilliant strategist in combat. While other generals would hide in a bunker, securely sheltered miles away from the fighting, Kardu chose to lead his soldiers into battle personally. This assured the Mandalorian belief that no one was above another. This bred loyalty and affirmed commitment to Kardu's leadership.

It was on Kiel, his home planet, that Kardu had caught the eye of a prominent young official within the Kiel Empire. It was this young official that he was paying a visit to. Kardu turned a corner and climbed the large spindle staircase that led to a balcony.

He tapped the window and said, "M'lady."

The window slid open and revealed a sixteen year-old girl, wearing only an expensive shimmer-silk dress. As the light caught her dress, it reflected brilliant glows of blues, greens, and violets. She sat atop of a dresser and stared at Kardu with her bright blue eyes. Curly black tresses fell past her bare shoulders and her round, fair face shone with beauty and innocence.

"How are you today, Your Highness?" Kardu asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Yourself, General Fett?" responded the girl.

"Oh, to say that I am doing fine would be to lie, M'lady. I am concerned about a few things throughout my army," he commented.

"What would those concerns be, General?"

"Nothing in particular. Well, except for one thing," Fett returned.

"And that would be? You know I don't enjoy to be kept waiting," she replied impatiently.

"This man," he paused, "this Raze; have you ever met him, Jia?"

She sighed. "You know I don't like to talk about him. Just the sound of his name scares me enough. No, General, I have never met him face to face," she said, obviously uneasy about the subject.

"You made a deal with Raze. A deal that involved me and my army and I would like to know what this Raze is offering in return," Fett said.

"He never specified directly. He just said that if we helped him, he'd give us anything we wanted once this war of his was under way," she replied.

"Why is he so focused on starting this damn war of his? And why does it have to involve to two things I care most for," Kardu said, looking away from Jia and out to the gardens of Kiel; the surrounding beauty of the planet was breath-taking.

"And they would be?" she asked, already anticipating the answer.

"My army,"

"And?"

"You. Jia, you know how much I care for you. I know how hard it has been for you to be in command of this entire planet. It has been two years since your father died and I have helped you through some very difficult times. I care for you deeply," Kardu said, staring deep into her brown eyes.

"I know you love me and I love you. Until this whole Raze ordeal passes over, we have to push aside our feelings for the time being," Jia replied.

"Raze or no Raze, I'm not going to quell my love for you, Jia. I've faced down whole armies. How bad can one man be?"

Jia gave a half-smile and the two shared a kiss; their lips touching only briefly until they were interrupted by a young boy and an older soldier who came running through the gardens to speak with their general. The young boy was dressed in a simple green tunic. His dark completion matched that of the other Mandalorians. The older soldier, approximately twenty-one, maybe twenty-one standard years, wore a yellow under suit, similar to Kardu's, and carried a Mandalorian blast helmet as his side. The black t-bar visor of the helmet was bordered by a yellow outline.

"General Fett," the older one said.

"I'm busy. What is it?" Kardu said impatiently.

"Our supply cruisers are armed and awaiting your orders. And," he began, but was interrupted by Kardu.

"We'll move on my commands only."

"That creepy guy sent someone here," the young boy said.

"Raze?" Jia asked.

"Yes. He sent one of his lieutenants to over see our progress," the older of the two commented. "That man is the creepiest bugger I've ever seen in my entire life, Sir. I don't know what sewer he crawled out from, but I think he should have stayed there."

"Asha," the older soldier, "make this lieutenant feel welcome. We don't want Raze to think we are bad hosts, now do we?" Jia said.

Asha nodded, but looked to Kardu for confirmation of the order. Even though the Mandalorians were headquartered on Kiel, they remained under the authority of Kardu and only followed his commands.

"Go," Kardu said. "I'll be along shortly to have a word with this lieutenant."

Asha left as fast as he had came, leaving only Kardu, Jia, and the boy in the gardens. Kardu stared down at the young and asked, "How'd your training go, Jaster?"

"Okay, I guess. I messed up on the blaster sequence with the swarming enemies. I just can't see where some of them come from," twelve year-old Mandalorian cadet, Jaster Mereel, said.

"Don't worry, you'll get better. How's the new armor set I had made for you?" Kardu asked, a hint of pride in his voice.

"It fits good, Sir. But I think I need to grow some more," he said with a childish grin.

"You'll grow. Not too fast, I hope. Now run along," the Mandalorian General said and watched as Jaster ran off.

"You're really proud of him, aren't you?" Jia asked.

"Of course. Even though he's not my son, I feel like he is. I guess you could call him my protégé," Kardu said.

"Jaster Mereel; the son you never had? Hmm…hopefully someday, we can fix that," she commented with a smile and the two shared another, longer, kiss.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

The two young boys quickly made their way down the long narrow path and came to a flight of steps, at the top of the steps stood the small slave quarters that Aree Denair had seen before. The dilapidated building, made out of crude brick, looked even more ramshackle than Aree had remembered. Krisma ran up the steps and opened the door, to reveal the same inside structure that Aree remembered and inside stood Orma Nectar, Lis' father.

"This is my father," Krisma replied. "And somewhere in there is my sister," he added, pointing to an open doorway.

Aree came inside and saw the one person he had waited to see for the past few days. Lis Nectar. She stood in the archway, her long brown hair falling into braids over the shoulders of a pale blue tunic.

"Aree," she said warmly.

"Lis," his voice was shaky and broken.

The two of them stared an unwavering and deep, transfixed gaze into each other's eyes. Aree now knew that she had long to see him, just as Aree's thoughts dwelled on her. All he had wished for in the past three days was to be near her. The very sight of her face was enough to warm his heart. His thoughts were snapped away by the sound of Krisma's voice.

"Are you two gonna stop looking at each other?"

Both Aree and Lis sighed. It was obvious that Krisma was too young to see what was happening -- or, at least what Aree thought was happening. Aree now believed that he was attracted to Lis…attracted in a wrong way, in the eyes of the Jedi. Attachment was forbidden.

"You came back," she commented.

"I told you I would," he responded.

* * *

Sometime during the span of his trip outside from Majin's manor, the sky had opened up and began to release rain. A lot of rain. The water pounded the ground and formed large puddles in the road. Bann Roiut looked around, dismayed that he could not see Aree. Something in the Force, however, told him where he could find the boy. Lis' house. Bann sighed and started to mentally re-track the path to her house. Not far from him, a ship descended to the ground behind a large building. Immediately, the Jedi knew something was wrong. Clenching his lightsaber hilt, Bann walked towards the building. Upon coming around the side of the large walls, he saw a circular ship that was docked on the rocky ground. The rain pounded against the soil, forming huge mud slicks and massive puddles. 

Suddenly, Bann turned around just in time to see a man in armor kick him in the face. Bann was nearly knocked off his feet by the heavy kick, but recovered quickly and activated his lightsaber. The soft hum of the blade as it passed through the misty air caught his assailant off guard. The rain began to let up and, within moments, stopped entirely. Kam Terra drew his blasters and fired at Bann four times and then jettisoned through the air, landed on top the large building. Calling upon the Force to aid his leap, Bann Roiut jumped smoothly on to the roof, landing meters from Kam. Kam blasted at him again and again; Bann deflected all of the shots with ease. One of the blaster bolts was deflected with such precision accuracy that it knocked the blaster from Kam Terra's left hand. Bann ran forward at Kam with lightsaber slashing at his feet as the bounty hunter flew into the air. Kam lifted himself into the air and came back down to plant a kick into Bann's chest. Bann hit the floor and his lightsaber tumbled from his reach.

It cluttered against the floor and Kam flew down to finish off the stunned Jedi. Despite his efforts, Kam received a swift boot to the helmet as soon as he touched ground. Bann flipped to his feet and called lightsaber to his hand. Igniting its fiery blade, the Jedi Knight brought saber down onto Kam's armor. The clash of the lightsaber against the Mandalorian armor sent a shockwave through Bann's arm and almost forced him to lose grasp of his saber hilt.

Kam capitalized on Bann's mistake and swiftly kicked him in the face. Again, his lightsaber fell from his grasp and this time Kam kicked Roiut again. Bann thrusted with his legs and connected with a desperation kick to Kam that knocked him back slightly. Kam raised his blaster and fired on Bann who narrowly evaded the bolts. Bann grasped his lightsaber in his hand and blocked the barrage of blaster fire. Kam rolled to the side and retrieved his other pistol, which he immediately leveled to fire on him.

"Give it up Jedi. You've lost this one," Kam remarked as he continued the heavy blaster fire onto Bann, who deflected each bolt.

Bann again rushed forward at Kam, slashing at him, but to little effect, the lightsaber blade bounced right off the impervious Mandalorian armor. Kam flew up and kicked Bann in the face. Bann hit the ground and watched as his the saber hilt rolled across the floor. Before Roiut could call upon the Force to retrieve his weapon, Kam Terra latched onto it with his whipcord. The saber came back to Kam's hand and he ignited it, watching as the blue blade ignited in front of his visor.

Swiftly, several assault droids surrounded Bann Roiut. They proceeded to detain the injured Jedi and march him from the building roof down to the street. Kam followed closely behind them, watching them take Bann to a floater.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The four Jedi stood in a large corridor. In front of them was the door to Senator Sec Sev's private office. Khaive's face showed an expression of anxiety and his hand lay fixed on his side, beside his lightsaber hilt. There was something about the entire situation that put him on edge. Perhaps it was the general dark, brooding mood that the Tora's side of the planet was engulfed with. Perhaps it was something more…

"I sense something here. Something dark," he commented.

"I feel it as well. The darkside is definitely here," Kais-Mer Daem replied.

Together, the four of them walked to the large door and waited for it to give them the proper clearance to enter. The door slid open with a mechanical hiss and inside the room sat the senator at the head of a large oval table. Sev was a middle-aged man with balding dark hair, a beard on his face, and brown eyes that seemed to convey a secretive nature to the man. Sev was infamous throughout the Republic. Always a fire-breathing politician, his reputation had been changed -- for better or worse, depending on whom one spoke to -- by his clear opposition to both Chancellor Kallid and the Republic, in general. Sev was an idealist; a man of deep commitment to his radical personal beliefs. Many believed he wished to destroy the Republic; his enemies called him an enemy of the Constitution and a man of dangerous ideas.

That was the side that Sec presented to people. There was a deeper, darker side of him that only a few knew. Secretly, Sec Sec was a pawn. He had been contacted years prior by the enigmatic Dark Lord of the Maith Sith, Jakver Raze. The vile one persuaded and manipulated Sev into concocting a truly insidious plan. He instructed Sec to instigating a galactic civil war, by any means necessary. The plan Sec created was one of secession. Sec had announced to the Senate a month prior that the Tora planned to secede from the Republic should the celestial union not reform. In secret, it was all a pre-planned action, crafted by the political genius of Sec and the sheer evil of Raze.

There was another factor, however. Raze's new apprentice was one that Sec found appealing to be with. In Javker Mage, Sec saw something of himself as a political aficionado; one whose life was driven purely by a personal enthusiasm for politics and debate. Mage had a burning passion for the political scene within him and Sec and he, over the last three days, had found themselves debating and arguing over the general politics of the galaxy: what was wrong with the universe and how they could fix it. Mage was inspiring to be around and with the Jedi now in his office, Sec was pleased that Mage was just around the corner…

"Honorable Jedi, I am Senator Sec Sev of the Tora. I'm greatly honored by your presence. Please, have a seat," he said while pointing to some open chairs around the table.

"Thank you, Senator. Let me be perfectly honest, I feel that something is wrong here," Kais-Mer said as the four of them sat down.

"What do you mean, Jedi?"

"I sense that something is amiss here. Like something is hiding from us," he continued.

Swiftly, a door from the side of the room opened and just as unexpectedly, Kais-Mer Daem jumped to his feet, lightsaber ignited. The weapon filled the chamber with a soft green glow. Coming through the door were Wag Jett, the Neimoidian chairman of Kale Galactic, and another man behind him. The man behind the Neimoidian wore all black and a hood covered his head. The man threw back the hood to reveal the face Javker Mage; a face that Kais-Mer recognized. Khaive could feel the darkside pulse from this black-garbed figure and he, too, activated his lightsaber.

"Jedi! Jedi! Please, come to your senses. Why are you threatening two of my closest colleagues?" Sec shouted and watched as he saw a terrified look on Wag Jett's face and a smile slip across Mage's lips.

"Jedi, I assure there is no need for alarm," Mage said.

"Senator, do you know who this man is?" Kais-Mer questioned, his lightsaber still active.

"Of course, Mage is one of my most trusted contemporaries. He means no harm," Sec answered.

Wag Jett tried to speak, but was so terrified at the sight of the Jedi's weapons that nothing of what he said was quite coherent.

"I think what our tongue-tied friend is trying to say is that I am not causing any problems. I would advise you to put away your weapons. First impressions are very important," Mage said serenely.

"I don't very well know the name Mage, but you are Maderic Thra, are you not?" Kais-Mer asked.

"Maderic Thra," Mage laughed slightly as he spoke and continued. "I haven't been called that for a while. Not since I was Jedi."

"Who is this, Master Daem?" Khaive said, his lightsaber still active.

"You may call me Mage."

"This man was your master's former apprentice. He left the Order--," Kais-Mer began, but was interrupted by Mage.

"Bann Roiut. Do tell me, how is old Bann?" said Mage, a sly smile on his face.

"He's just fine," Khaive said.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. He's your master?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…I, too, was once his apprentice. I left the Jedi Order to pursue my political ambitions; much to the dismay of Master Roiut, suffice it to say. Being a Jedi simply didn't fulfill what I wanted from my life, so I left it. I immersed myself in the world of politics. I must say it suits me much better," Mage said contently.

"You abandoned your master and left the Temple without ever relinquishing your lightsaber. You violated the Jedi Code," Kais-Mer said.

"Oh that old relic. I guess I forgot about that. No matter. I don't have it anymore," he said and then leaned into a lower tone voice and said, "the Neimoidians; they look down upon such a thing, it's bad for business," he added.

"You expect us to believe that?" Jora asked.

"Why not, young one? Do you not think I am credible?" Mage said

"I can't speak for him, but I don't believe you for a second," Bayee stated.

"Please! Must you have these baby Padawans with their shrill voices attempt to interrogate me? I can see the Jedi Order is no better now than it was when I left it," Mage said quite spitefully and added, "Senator Sev, I did not come here to be insulted by these ingrates."

"Jedi, please put away your weapons or I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Sev said sternly. Reluctantly, the two Jedi deactivated their laser-swords and returned them to their belts.

"Now that all of that is out of the way, can we get down to business, Senator?" Mage said.

Khaive's gaze traveled from Kais-Mer, to Mage and then to Senator Sev. He didn't trust Sec for a second and he wondered how anyone could. His senses told him that the Neimoidian and Mage were just as guilty as the hot-headed senator was. He was going to prove it.

"Senator, if I may. We are here to resolve this conflict. We need answers from you," Khaive said.

"What are the questions, Jedi?" Sec asked.

"Why are you planning to secede from the Republic?" asked Jora rather bluntly.

"Oh dear little Jedi, that is quite a question. As I see it, the Republic no longer functions correctly. It has become corrupt, vile, and unjust. I believe it is time to start over. Rebuild what once was, without the squabbling politicians on Coruscant, with only the intentions of good and honor within the Republic. This galaxy needs to stop occupying itself with credits and focus on the true essentials of life," he answered.

"Then why align yourself with Kale Galactic and the Neimoidians? They are the one of the biggest finance groups in the galaxy. You speak of being opposed to the galaxy's fixation with money, but you find allies in the largest droid manufacturer in the galaxy. Quite the contradiction," Kais-Mer said.

"Everyone needs allies, honorable Knight. Even you," Sec replied. "Yes, Kale Galactic makes money and lots of it. But I'm able to overlook that for the sake of business. I have nothing wrong with those who make money, so long as they make it in an honorable way and do not violate the law. Kale Galactic is an honest corporation run by a honest man, Wag Jett."

"That's very hypocritical of you, Senator. If I may ask you, why do you think the Tora should secede from the Republic? You've stated your reasons for rebuilding the Republic, but why the Tora? Why worsen this civil war?" Kais-Mer asked.

"We are not trying to worsen the civil war on this planet, Jedi. I'm simply using this as a stepping-stone. First, the Tora will boldly make the stand and next Loros, our nearest celestial neighbor, will take us by the hand. Once we break away, we will set an example for the rest of the planets. I foresee whole systems rallying to our cause," Sec said.

"Secession is illegal. You know that, don't you? The Supreme Chancellor is firm on his decision. The Republic will not let you secede, Senator," Khaive replied.

"Once we secede, Jedi, we no longer will listen to Chancellor Kallid or the Senate. We will govern ourselves," Sec said.

"And of the Kally's fate? Why drag them into this?" Kais-Mer said.

"The Kally people fail to see our point. Our cause is just, Jedi. The Tora stand firm behind the principals of democracy and freedom. If the Kally refuse to cooperate with us, then I feel the only thing we can do is to place Kalnaa/Tarka under one government. Our government," Sec answered.

"You'd force the Kally to cooperate through war?" Khaive asked.

"If need be. The Kally people are nothing but thieves, thugs, and terrorists. Our cities are attacked daily. Phi, our capital city, is hit continuously with explosions. Explosions caused by Kally bombs. The Kally are killing our innocents. Something must be done to stop them, Jedi, and war is that something," the senator said firmly.

"What of you?" Kais-Mer said, looking at Mage. "What's your role in this?"

"I'm just a man, like any other, Jedi. I have my own reasons. I'm ambitious," Mage replied.

"Ambitious to commit treason against the Republic?" Khaive asked.

"Sometimes good deeds can only be accomplished by using less than good methods. Ultimately, the rights out weigh the wrongs here, Jedi. The end results of the Tora's call to secession will far justify any action they take," Mage responded.

"You're an ex-Jedi; how can you speak of such lunacy?" Khaive asked. "This is pure treason."

"I am no traitor, Jedi," he defended. "I may have been a Jedi at one time, but I am no longer."

"We, the Jedi, will never stand by and let you threaten the peace; you do know that, don't you?" Kais-Mer said.

"I'm sure that there must be some of you Jedi who share a similar view point as we do," Sec said.

"I doubt it. I don't believe any Jedi would ever share such a twisted view of reality as you do, Senator," Kais-Mer replied.

"Twisted view? I state the truth, Master Daem," the Senator retorted.

"If you choose to secede, you will be in violation of Republic law, giving us the right to arrest you, Senator. We have been instructed to make sure that you understand that there will be no Tora secession," Khaive said.

"How are you going to prevent it, Jedi?" Sec challenged.

Jakver Mage could sense what was about to happen. He concentrated on the Force, harnessing the powers of the darkside. He wrapped the Force around Sec's mind, shielding the Senator from what was about to occur. Mage remembered such shady practices his old master used to employ in similar situations when he had been a Jedi. Mage detested those practices then and he detested them even more now.

Kais-Mer shifted in his seat and calmed himself. He waived his slowly in front of Sec's face and said, "You will not secede from the Republic."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," Sec responded, unaffected by the mind trick.

Kais-Mer looked defeated. He glanced at Mage's face and saw a smile slip on his lips. Kais-Mer swallowed hard; knowing that Mage had intervened. "We will not allow you to secede from the Republic, Senator."

"Oh really? I'm afraid you are a little late on that. See, the Tora no longer follow the orders of the Republic. Since all the Tora magistrates have signed our declaration of independence, we are not part of the Republic any more," Sec said and added, "We also do not appreciate the company of Republic ambassadors or Jedi for that matter. So, if you would be as kind as to remove yourself from our side of the planet," Sev said.

"You don't know what you're doing, Senator," Khaive said.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm doing. Once more I'll implore you to leave. No? Then I must positively use force to make you leave. Droids," he commanded, waiving his hand.

Several assault droids came through the doors, blasters raised and aimed at the Jedi. Kais-Mer stared down Sev and said, "You've just signed your arrest warrant, Senator. This is an act of war."

"We will see," Sec said. "Droids, escort the Jedi out of here," he added boastfully.

"Roger, roger. This way, Jedi," one of the droids commanded.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

The situation had disintegrated quickly. The assault droids approached and motioned for the door and Khaive Jois, Kais-Mer Daem, and Bayee Karr started to comply with their command to leave the room. Jora Syther didn't obey. He walked boldly up to Jakver Mage and stared at him, studying the dark lord with keen interest. Mage was quickly irritated.

"What do you want little boy?" he asked.

Without saying anything, Jora waved his hand and the Force pulled Mage's cloak to the side, revealing two lightsaber hilts hanging from his belt, one on each opposite side. Jora's took a step back and his eyes lit up with surprise. Mage had lied to the Jedi; he still possessed a lightsaber. Suddenly, the dark side began to fill every corner of the room. It was as if the chamber was being filled with a choking poisonous gas. Jora felt as though the dark side was closing in all around him, surrounding him and trying to swallow him in its black infinity.

"He lied to us!" the young Jedi shouted, activating his lightsaber.

"Droids! Eliminate them!" Wag Jett commanded hastily and the assault droids leveled their rifles to fire.

The room came alive with the sound of three lightsabers activating. Kais-Mer swiftly blocked several blaster bolts and struck down two droids closest to him. He then leaped into the air and came down next to Mage. Mage, Wag Jett, and Sec Sev quickly made their exits through the side door. Kais-Mer ran up to the door, but Sec quickly shut it, magna-sealing it. He drew back and plunged his lightsaber into the door, burning an entrance through the door. Khaive spun in a circle and beheaded the nearest droids to him. He turned to see Jora and Bayee working in unison to finish off the remainder of the droids. After the brief combat was over, they ran through the door Kais-Mer had created. Sec and Wag ran to an open archway and the door slid open quickly, in their attempt to flee from the Jedi.

Sec shouted to a droid commander, "Stop them!"

Suddenly, assault droids poured out from numerous hatches as the Jedi entered a main corridor. The droids began to fire on the four Jedi as Mage made his exit through a long tunnel. Kais-Mer skirted his way through the attacking droid force and followed Mage down the long hallway. Mage fled through a door at the end of the hallway. He leaped backwards onto a maintenance catwalk above a large dinning hall. Kais-Mer ran in pursuit, lightsaber ready.

"Ever persistent, Jedi, but I'll put an end to that," he taunted. With a motion his hand, the Force pulled a lightsaber into his fingertips and illuminated the red blade.

"You should have never come here, Jedi," Mage warned.

"Your evilness should have been stopped years ago, Maderic," Kais-Mer said.

Mage struck at Kais-Mer who blocked the attack and returned with a saber attack of his own. Mage easily defended himself and returned to the offensive side of the duel as he unleashed a series of skilled blows to Kais-Mer. His strikes were well thought out and each one tested Kais-Mer's defenses. Mage parried to the right side of the two meter wide footbridge and -- suspended almost fifty feet above the dinning hall below them -- he continued the onslaught of strikes and blows against the Jedi. Mage, in a wise and well-educated move, struck down at the base of Kais-Mer's energy blade in the hopes that it would jar the weapon out of the Jedi's hands. However, his plan didn't suffice for his intentions and Kais-Mer pressed his attack, slashing and striking at Mage. Mage whirled in a circle and stuck out his leg, watching as his foot caught Kais-Mer in the stomach, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Surprising, Jedi," the Maith Sith remarked.

Mage started a new offensive attack and continued with a bombardment of heavy strikes onto Kais-Mer, who narrowly deflected the assault. He then noticed Khaive, Bayee, and Jora appear, lightsabers raised and ready for combat. They quickly advanced their way down the walkway, poised for conflict with the renegade Jedi. Swiftly, Mage pulled another lightsaber from his belt and activated it and brought it down to bear on Kais-Mer and Khaive's sabers simultaneously. He swirled and danced as he struck at the Jedi with both lightsabers in hand. He slashed at Khaive's feet and the Jedi instantly jumped the strike and attacked Mage with a new vehemence in his attack.

Mage whirled down at Kais-Mer with a strong flurry of attacks and strikes and overpowered the Jedi Knight enough to allow for a blow to the jaw, with the hilt of one of his sabers. This strike knocked Kais-Mer off his feet and he fell off the edge of the footbridge and was left clinging to a support rail, fifty feet above the floor. Bayee began to help her master to his feet, but stopped when he instructed her to pursue Mage who had already taken up the fight with Khaive and Jora and the three were making their way across the catwalk, towards a large door.

Bayee ran after them and twirled her purple lightsaber as she approached her fellow Jedi. Mage ducked a slash aimed at his head from Jora and returned continual attacks and strikes at both of the male Jedi, until he delivered a kick to Jora's stomach, sending him to the floor. Bayee resumed at Jora's spot in the fight and struck down at the rogue Jedi, narrowly missing him. Mage deflected a series of attacks from both Khaive and Bayee with great ease. Quickly, Mage caught Bayee off guard and delivered a kick, which landed his heel onto her jaw and threw her to the floor.

Khaive pressed an attack on Mage, who was forced to retreat through the door behind them, which revealed a large glass skywalk with great panes of glass lining the walls and the floor. Khaive slashed and struck at Mage, but to no avail, the well trained and more experienced former Jedi, showed more skill with a lightsaber than Khaive did. Behind Khaive appeared Bayee and Jora, ready for combat. Khaive came charging at Mage who grabbed a hold him with the Force and sent him through the side of the skywalk. Two of the massive panels of glass shattered as the Jedi apprentice's body were thrown through them. With just a simple movement of Mage's hand, Khaive plummeted several meters to the ground, where he laid motionless on the soil of Kalnaa/Tarka.

Just as soon as he had thrown Khaive Jois out through the window, he walked backwards and used the Force to lasso more sheets of glass and pulled them in at Bayee and Jora. Again, two huge panes of glass shattered as they were blown in, this time, on the two young Jedi who ducked for cover from the shards of razor sharp glass.

"As you can see, my powers far exceed yours," Mage said arrogantly as he watched a bruised and cut up Jora stand slowly to his feet, followed by Bayee, both slowly recovering from the glass attack.

"You won't get away with this, Mage," Jora said.

The dark lord laughed at the sight of the two young Jedi trying to gain their footing after the brief fight with himself. He quickly stopped laughing when he witnessed Kais-Mer Daem appear in the entranceway. Mage deactivated one of his lightsabers and hitched it to his belt. He swiftly began to walk backwards to an open archway at the other end of the skywalk. Without any warning, he waved his hand and turned away, walking through the archway into a hanger.

With the wave of his hand, Mage sent out a wave of the darkside, which blew out the walls of the skywalk, leaving the narrow glass floor to be the only standing part of the structure. That did not last for long, as the floor then gave out beneath the three Jedi and the skywalk collapsed below them, which impelled them to the ground underneath. From the wreckage of the broken glass and twisted dura-steel support beams, the three-battered Jedi emerged and were greeted by an equally as bruised Khaive Jois.

"I think we should contact the Council about this," Jora said.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Aree Denair stared deeply into Lis Nectar's eyes as they walked slowly from her house in direction of Majin the Hutt's manor. Krisma Konrad trailed slowly behind, splashing through the mud puddles as he walked. Aree could feel tremors in the Force radiating throughout the area. Something was amiss. Scanning the Force, he asked it for a solution. Images of Bann conjured into his mind. Aree was sure of it: Bann Roiut was in danger.

"We have to hurry," Aree said.

"What's wrong?" Lis asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know," he paused, "I just feel that something is wrong. Master Roiut is in great danger. I fear for his life."

Lis' eyes grew wide. "How do you know this? What happened to him?"

"I told you; I don't know," he replied, a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

"Where can we even find him?" she asked.

Ironically on cue with her statement was a beeping sound from Aree's comlink. He retrieved it and saw that the frequency was an incoming transmission from Bann. He clicked the receiver and heard the Jedi Knight's voice.

"Aree," Bann whispered quickly. "Aree," he repeated.

"Master Roiut," Aree said. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I was attacked and overwhelmed by a Mandalorian and a group of droids. They have me aboard a floater. Where they are taking me, I do not know."

Aree's face grew pale. "I have a plan. Keep your comlink active; I can trace your exact location."

"That is what I was about to instruct you to do," Bann said.

"Just keep your comlink active," he said. "Don't let them take it or destroy it. We're on our way."

"May the Force be with you," he whispered.

The transmission died. Aree activated the transmission tracing feature on his comlink. Within seconds, a flashing red dot appeared on the display screen of his comlink. Bann's location. Aree nodded his head and turned to Lis. She spoke first.

"I'm going with you."

"You can't," he said. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," she replied. "I'm going to help you."

"How can you help?" he asked.

She rolled up her pant leg to reveal a small blaster pistol holstered around her ankle. With a smile, she said, "That's how, Aree. My dad gave me this a while ago to defend myself in an emergency. This is an emergency. We need to save your Master Jedi."

"I don't know," he said, hesitant. "If you think so."

"I'm coming, too," Krisma said.

Lis rolled her eyes. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. If you don't let me come, I'll go back and tell Dad that you're going off on some dangerous adventure that will get you killed."

"That's blackmail."

"Yep," the boy said with a sly smile. "I'm coming with you."

Aree sighed. "Okay, okay. Just don't get yourself in trouble."

* * *

Aree Denair stood just meters from the dirt path that was before them. Behind him crouched Lis Denair and her brother Krisma Konrad. The three of them hid behind the cover of mana bushes and watched as a speeder buzzed past them at break-neck speed. Behind the speeder moved a slow transport barge that sailed slowly over the rain-slick mud road. Aree's hand never left his lightsaber hilt as he stood up from behind the bushes. The young Jedi stood in the path of a convoy floater, which held three speeder bikes. The floater came to a stop when it saw the Jedi in the path. 

"Get out of the way!" The driver commanded.

"We need to borrow your speeders," Aree shouted back, trying to hear over the splashing of the rain.

"No! Get out of here," the driver shouted.

Aree felt like lashing out at the driver with brute violence, but he contained it. Anger swelled within him for a moment, but he let the rage die. Aree remembered his Jedi training. He would not lose his temper especially when Bann Roiut's life relied on it. Aree concentrated on the driver's mind. He reached out with his feelings and lassoed it with the Force.

"You will let us have your speeder bikes," Aree said.

"I will let you have my speeder bikes. Here, they're yours," he said numbly.

Aree joined Lis and Krisma as they took three speeder bikes from the back of the floater. Aree looked at Krisma and said, "You're sure you can pilot this?"

"Of course," he replied and mounted the bike. "Where are we going anyway?" Krisma asked.

"To wherever this signal takes us," Aree said, holding up a small data screen with a blinking red dot that continued to move across the screen. The three of them darted out of sight. The speeder bikes handled incredibly easy, Aree noticed, but they weren't the fastest vehicles he had ever piloted. The three of them swerved around a corner and jetted down the street alleyway.

* * *

Kardu Fett walked towards a man in dark robes. Fett didn't have a great feeling about this encounter. He was incredibly on edge as the Maith Sith soldier walked towards him. From what he could see, the man was a Muun; his face wrinkled and old. Occasionally, Kardu could see some light bounce off what appeared to be a lightsaber hilt on the man's belt. Kardu approached with Asha at his side. 

"Greetings and salutations," Asha said.

"General Fett, I'd assume?" The Maith Sith warrior said from under his hood.

"Yes, and you would be?" Fett replied.

"I am Drache Maji, an ambassador in the Maith Sith ranks, sent by Lord Jakver Raze. I am here to inform you that your army must assemble and move out from Kiel," Maji informed as he threw back his hood.

"Really. Might I inquire as to where?" Kardu asked.

"Kalnaa/Tarka is where you will travel to," Drache let out.

"Kalnaa/Tarka? Very well," the Mandalorian General said and walked off. "Asha, call the group together. Tell them we're moving out."

Fett walked back through the royal gardens and up the flight of stairs to Jia Axx's window and tapped against the glass. The Empress of Kiel slid the window open and gazed at Kardu with a worried expression on her young face.

"Jia, my army is leaving," Kardu said wryly.

"I know. You're going to Kalnaa/Tarka. I'm going with you, Kardu," Jia replied and an astonished look fell over Kardu's face.

"No, Jia. I won't allow it," he said.

"Listen, Kardu. I know that the Mandalorians are your army and I respect that. But I have been through enough weapons training to kill a Jedi. I fit into a suit of armor; why won't you just let me come?" she argued

"I still won't allow it. You're just a little girl. This is a real war, Jia. Not a game of abacer. We're using real blasters, not noise-making toys. I'm commanding actual men, not pushing around dura-cast figurines on a game table. I won't allow you to go. It's too dangerous."

"I don't think you have much of a choice. I'm the empress of this planet and by royal decree, I'm forcing you allow me to come with you," she stated.

"Jia," he said with a sigh. "This isn't a good idea. Stay close to me," he helped her out through the window. Just as soon as he had done so, Jaster ran to the steps exhaustedly.

"Asha assembled the group. They're all ready to move out," he said in between breaths.

"Good. Jaster, come with me," Kardu commanded and the three of them walked towards a large transport ship.

* * *

Standing around the base of the landing ramp were over one hundred Mandalorian soldiers, all armed and ready for combat. Each soldier was unique in their own appearance. While the armor they wore was the same, each Mandalorian mercenary had their own designated choice color that surrounded their visor and was the color of their under suit. Kardu looked out into the long stretches of his army and his gaze fell upon each of the soldiers, for a brief moment. He could see each one's colors; each one was armed with weapons from E-11 blaster rifles and Westar pistols to heavy-repeating blasters and proton-torpedo launchers. His army of mercenaries was ready for battle. 

"We are ready for this. We have trained for this. We will overcome any obstacle in our path and will not relent until we have seized total victory. Mandalorians, treat this like any other conflict. We have faced down many challenges before. We have lost many brothers in combat before. This shall be no different. We are traveling to Kalnaa/Tarka for two reasons: the money," a rousing cheer from the crowd of soldiers, "and the glory of battle. We will not give in. We will not surrender. This is your finest hour!" Kardu exclaimed and with a motion of his hand, the army-for-hire began to board the large transport vessel.

Kardu motioned for Jaster to get onto the transport and he did. The young cadet raced up the entry ramp and found a place next to Asha. Kardu turned to Jia and together they walked up the ramp and boarded the large transport. As soon as Kardu and the empress were aboard, along with Drache Maji, the transport's ramp retracted and it jettisoned from the ground and sailed elegantly through the air of Kiel.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

Jakver Raze solemnly paced the bridge of the cruiser, _Vengeance_. He gazed through the glass window at the spectacular Coruscant, the crown jewel of the galaxy and the capital of the Galactic Republic. One day, Raze knew, Coruscant would be _his_ planet. He would own the world just as he would own the galaxy. Under his empire, the Maith Sith would control the entire universe. Quickly, the door behind him opened, revealing Daus Ka, Raze's security chief and loyal servant.

Without turning, Raze simply said, "What is it now?"

"My lord, Lieutenant Maji and the Mandalorians have departed from Kiel and are en route to Kalnaa/Tarka. They should arrive there in under a few hours," Daus said.

"Good, good," Raze said. "I am going to travel to the surface."

"Down there? Won't the Jedi detect you?" Daus asked as he pointed out the window to the galactic capital.

"I live on Coruscant, you dolt. I have no fears that the Jedi will ever detect me. Their vision is clouded. Their failure to use the Force will be their downfall, mark my words. Their failure of not being able to detect a dark lord on the planet is their greatest short-coming. The dark side has blinded them. They could not detect me if their lives were at stake," Raze said and smiled curiously, "which, ironically, is true," he said and dismissed the servant with a wave of his cloaked hand.

The cruising vessel sailed through the atmosphere of Coruscant and guided itself swiftly to the hanger of the Xinal Center, located in the industrial sector of the planet. The landing ramp slid out and Lord Jakver Raze walked alone down it and into his hidden quarters.

* * *

Jedi Master Tandon Dace stood before an illuminated hologram of Kais-Mer Daem and Khaive Jois. Behind Dace stood Master Yoda, Master Hannette Laxar, and Tandon Dace's Padawan learner, Sabos Uleq. 

"You're positive this Mage is who you say he is?" Tandon inquired.

"This is Maderic Thra," Kais-Mer Daem answered while nodding.

"Alive, Maderic is. The darkside, I sense in him. If true this is, then in grave danger the Republic is," Yoda commented.

"I don't understand, Masters," Khaive said. "If this Mage was Master Roiut's former apprentice, what threat does he pose to the Republic?"

"I sense that he is coinciding with Senator Sev and the Tora's movement of secession from the Republic," Jedi Master Hannette Laxar said.

"I must agree with you, Master Laxar. Sev told us that Mage was his close associate. If that's true, we have a grave situation on our hands," Kais-Mer Daem said.

"More do I sense about Mage then has been presented," Yoda added.

"That would be, Master Yoda?" Tandon asked.

"With the Maith Sith, is he now," Yoda responded. "No hope for him. No hope at all," he added.

"I thought the Maith Sith was destroyed with the death of the mysterious Itkotchi on Tration?" Khaive asked.

"No. Not destroyed, are they. Only destroyed will they be when the master is dead. Like the Sith, they are. Always two, there will be."

"It would be safe to assume than that Mage is the Maith Sith master?" asked Khaive.

Yoda was perplexed. "Confirm that, we cannot."

Tandon sighed and said, "You must stop Maderic Thra and whatever he is planning. I will send Sabos to assist you on your mission, Kais-Mer. This will be an interesting test for him and I sense that he will be of great aid to you," Tandon said, as Sabos Uleq stepped forward.

"We understand, Masters," Kais-Mer said.

"May the Force be with you," Tandon said. The hologram fluttered away.

* * *

The long corridor was scarcely lit by a small series of vents following along the edge of the ceiling. It stretched down the length of the building and came to a wide open tavern. Inside the room stood a series of tables and several people moving about it, talking amongst themselves and taking care of their business. A figure strode confidently into the room and stared into the crowd. His cold gaze fell across the patrons of the recreation room and quickly picked out the one he was searching for. Without a care, the man walked boldly up to his target, his black cloaks shifting as he moved. 

"Pardon my interruption," his cold voice mixed into the overall sound.

"What is it?" The man said as he turned around and stared at the dark figure before him. He immediately froze and his voice broke when he said, "My lord."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Syal. You will give me what I want," he said.

"But Lord Raze," the man pleaded.

"You knew about Revan's holocrons long ago, didn't you?" Raze hissed as he removed his hood.

Raze's face was that of human, but with two millennia of scars etched into his face, from battles long past. Jakver Raze could pass as a normal human being, though he was not one. Raze was a member of the Kaldarac, a species that cousin species to humans with only a few simple differences, namely the life expectancy. Some believed Kaldaracs may have been one of the first species to inhabit the galaxy. Others believed that humans had been created by Kaldaracs through years of intermixing with other similar species, though there had never been proven. Raze was well over four thousand standard years of age, although it didn't show much to his appearance. His short black hair, piercing red eyes, and cold, pale complexion made up the ancient Maith Sith's appearance.

"I will admit that I did know about his holocrons, Raze. But I have been sworn to secrecy," he said.

"I can sway your secrecy," Raze said menacingly and he reached for his lightsaber.

"You shouldn't try that," he warned.

Without warning, behind Raze approached a young female human. Her right arm, a thin and sinewy mechanical arm, held an inactive lightsaber hilt, but was ready for combat with her wiry finger on the emitter. She wore all black and her brown hair was pulled into long braids that fell passed her shoulders.

Without even turning around to face her, Raze simply said, "and you would be?"

The girl cursed under her breath and retreated her position to the mighty Maith Sith. Raze turned and in a blink of an eye, her lightsaber was in his hand. He gazed down the girl and a well-accepted look of fear and obedience fell upon her face.

"And what were you planning on doing with this?" Raze asked.

The girl didn't answer, but instead she stared at Syal instead of establishing eye contact with Raze.

"Don't you know obedience, girl? Ahh…the kin of Ariss, you have his stubbornness and his refusal to surrender attitude, I sense. Playing bodyguard are we?"

"I'm just doing what I've been told to," Seri Montex commented.

"Like an obedient lackey. I am impressed Syal finally has someone under his wing. I would have thought an ambitious girl like yourself would have seized your father's throne," he said.

"I want nothing to do with my father or that star-blasted planet again," she cursed.

"I see. And of your arm?" Raze said, glancing down at the metallic limb.

"An encounter with a Jedi. My father's orders," Seri replied.

"Oh no. Syal," Raze said, turning to the man aside him, "you have a bodyguard who cannot handle a Jedi Knight. That is not a very useful if you ask me," he added almost amusingly.

"I can defeat a Jedi just fine. He ambushed me," she interrupted.

"I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Raze shot her a mortifying stare and said, "Are you skilled enough to handle a Jedi or not?"

"I'm capable of the task. Why do you ask?" responded Seri.

"I'll try to dismiss such naivety. Soon there will be a great battle and I wish to enlist your aid for this growing conflict, young Seri," Raze said.

"You want me to help fight a war?" Seri asked.

"That is correct."

"Okay. I'll take you up on this. But on one condition," she demanded.

"And that would be?" Raze questioned.

"That you tell me where this battle is going to take place."

"Kalnaa/Tarka. This war will begin shortly, dear Seri. I have an army already in place. You will have the chance to gain revenge on the Jedi who maimed you and the Maith Sith will retake what is rightfully ours," Raze said harshly.

"I will fight for you Raze," she said.

"Oh, there is no need for fighting on your behalf," he said. "I need you to contact someone."

"Who?"

"Are you familiar with the Mordis Raul?" Seri shook her head. "They are for," a slight pause, "contracting agency. I need you to contact them."

"For what?" she asked.

"An upcoming attack," was all that Raze would say. A moment later, he added: "I will give you the full details at a later time."

Seri thought her situation over briefly. Hastily, she said, "I'll do as you wish, my lord."

"Good. Oh, and Syal," a pause, "the holocrons, please," Raze said.

Syal reluctantly handed Raze a set of holocrons and the dark lord briskly tucked them into his cloaks.

Raze said, "I thank you for having the pleasure of doing business with you, Syal. Seri, follow me."

Syal nodded his head and watched as Raze walked out, Seri closely at his heels. Suddenly an overwhelming force fell onto Syal and he was short of breath. The choking hold squeezed tighter on his throat, until he collapsed to the floor, dead. The Dark Lord of the Maith Sith and his newly enlisted soldier walked down the corridor as if nothing had happened.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI **

The Jedi Starfighter swiftly glided down to the rocky surface of the planet, blue flames jutted from the landing ignitions, Jora Syther noted. He saw the cockpit open and Jedi apprentice Sabos Uleq emerge from inside it. Sabos was most unusual looking with his powder white skin and black facial markings -- he definitely stood out among other Padawans. However, his appearance meant little when it came to fighting; Jora had heard he was an exceptional duelist.

"Kind of scary looking, isn't he?" Bayee said from behind Jora.

"Maybe if you're five years old," Jora snapped back.

"Touchy. What's your problem now?"

"I'm sick of that. What makes you think I have problem? What, are you reading my thoughts?"

"I can just tell, Jora. It's a little obvious. You are over anxious and you are over anxious about something. So, why don't you tell me?" She replied.

"You know what, Bayee Karr? If you must know, I do have a problem. It's you."

"Me?" she said with a surprised expression on her face. "Why me?"

"I think the question here should be: what's your problem? You've been constantly on my case ever since we were assigned this mission. You're no better than Khaive," he said staring her down.

"I've just been on your case so much, because you're so risky. You've been taking chances ever since we met. Like on Tration with all those droids; you take too many risks, Jora. I'm just trying to slow you down a bit and bring you back to reality. You're not some all-great and knowing person, Jora. To me, you're just the nice kid who I try to look out for," Bayee said.

"Sometimes we have to take chances," Jora said. Bayee just sighed and walked towards Kais-Mer and Khaive. "Little kid," he said spitefully to himself. "I'm not a little kid," a pause, "and maybe I'm not so nice either," he walked towards the other Jedi.

"What are we going to do?" Khaive asked.

"First off, we know now that Sev has seceded from the Republic, taking the Tora side of the planet with him. We also know that Mage is connected to Sev and is involved with this sudden reappearance of the Maith Sith. This doesn't make much sense," Kais-Mer admitted.

"The Tora side of the planet is now a hostile area and we are obviously not welcome," Sabos said. "I say that we get to the Kally half of the planet and sort things out from there."

"I agree," Kais-Mer said.

"You see that spire across the horizon?" Sabos asked rhetorically. "It marks the separation between the Kally and the Tora. If we reach there, we can better sort out this problem."

"We are going to have to divide up. Sabos and you will come with me. The spire marks the Abendar Bridge, which links the Kally and the Tora together," Kais-Mer said.

"What about us?" Bayee asked.

Khaive whispered a curse under his breath. "What do we do with them, Master Daem?"

Kais-Mer began to say something, when Sabos pointing to the distant horizon interrupted him. Kais-Mer turned to see the silhouette of a large transport ship touching down onto the surface.

"There's your task, Jora and Bayee. Find out what that ship is carrying and why it is here," Kais-Mer said.

* * *

The three speeder bikes banked around a corner at immense speed and agility. Aree looked to his left to see Lis piloting the speeder bike and Krisma the other bike. Aree then gazed down at the blinking dot on his locating screen; the dot had stopped moving. They were closing in on the floater and Master Roiut. The three crafts whipped carelessly, but swiftly, through a maze of trees. Suddenly, blaster bolts struck through the air and swept past Aree. Aree banked around a tree and looked behind him just quick enough to see the bounty hunter, Kam Terra, blasting at him. 

Kam was piloting a swift-board, a small, but agile craft capable of flying at great speeds. Seating one, the driver stood on the craft and controlled the board with a control stick. It also did not hurt to shift one's weight to gain better control over turns. He shifted aim from Aree to Lis and continued to blast away. Every muscle in Aree's body tensed as he spun his speeder bike in circle and sped straight to Kam. This caught the bounty hunter by surprise and he banked hard right to rethink his attack…

Lis Nectar swept her speeder bike between two trees and motioned for her younger brother to do so as well. She let her heel off the accelerator pedal and the bike promptly stopped.

She stared at him and quickly said, "Stay here Krisma."

"But I can help," he pleaded.

"I don't care. Stay here so you don't get hurt," she said as she drew a blaster pistol from her belt line. She touched the accelerator again and the bike swiftly took off.

Kam rattled off a series of blaster bolts that Aree blocked. Kam fired three more shots at Aree; he didn't evade the last one. The bolt found its mark on the young Jedi's speeder bike's steering post, slicing it clean in half and rendering the craft useless. Aree quickly leapt off the bike and rolled into the dense ferns and underbrush of the forest. He sprung to his feet, lightsaber in hand and charged towards Kam, who executed a precision maneuver around a large tree to focus on the Jedi student. Instead of confronting Aree, Kam spun his swift-board and took a well-aimed shot, which struck Lis Nectar in the lower back. She limply fell off her speeder bike and rolled into the ferns below her. Her speeder bike twirled out of control and crashed into a tree, exploding in a massive fireball.

"Lis!" Aree screamed and whirled to face Kam who turned to blast at Aree.

Kam looked at the scene before him with demented glee and quickly turned his swift-board in the opposite direction. Eliminating this Jedi wasn't worth the time; something he was running short on. Mage was impatient enough; he didn't need to give him more reasons. Kam pressed the acceleration and the small craft sped out of sight, zigzagging through a maze of trees.

Aree instantly ran over to Lis, who was already being comforted by Krisma. Young Denair knelt down beside Lis and held her head up with his hand and frantically let out, "Lis."

"I'm okay," she grimaced.

Aree turned her over to see the extent of the wound. He saw a medium sized burn hole in her tunic, which revealed her burned flesh below it. "This looks pretty bad," Aree said.

"No really, it's fine," Lis said while trying to stand, but promptly fell to her knees. Aree lifted her chin up and turned her head so he could see her face; she was crying. Aree saw her tear-soaked face and immediately felt his own heart aching. She was hurt and it was hurting him. It was at this time that Aree finally realized the extent of their connection. He felt an incredibly deep emotional bond with the girl and he sensed that she felt similar emotions towards him. "Please don't cry," he said.

"I'm trying not to, but it hurts so much. I don't know if I can make it to free your master," she said.

"That's," Aree swallowed, "okay. We can come back for Master Roiut," he said. "You need medical attention and I'll bring you back into the city."

"But what about your Jedi friend?" Krisma asked.

"Krisma, we can come back for Master Roiut. Lis needs our help even more than Bann does," Aree said.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

Kardu Fett stared magnificently over his unloading army who were moving into the capital of Tora, Phi. At his side stood young Jaster Mereel and the Empress Jia Axx. Kardu was already in his battle armor, as were the rest of his army; prepared for combat. Asha approached, holding his blast helmet in his right arm and said to Kardu.

"We have completely unloaded from transport and are advancing to Phi, Sir."

"Good job, Asha. Raze will be most pleased, I'm sure. Where in the cosmos is that Maji?"

"He is with the southern force. He thought it would be best if he would oversee them unload, Sir. Personally, General, I don't trust him," stated.

"Neither do I, but we don't have very well much a choice. Raze is paying us to fight and by all the stars in the sky," Kardu paused for a brief second and continued, "we will fight."

"General Fett, who are we even fighting?"

Kardu opened his mouth to speak, but quickly silenced himself at the sight of Drache Maji standing behind Asha.

"You will be fighting the most powerful of all enemies in the Republic, young one," Drache hissed out quickly and turned to Kardu. "You will lead your army into battle against the Jedi."

"You can't be serious," Kardu let out with a much concerned look that overwhelmed his face.

"Oh General, I couldn't be more serious," Drache said.

Fett said nothing in response to the Maith Sith, but turned and forcefully grabbed Jia by the upper arm and dragged her aside from the rest of the command group. When he stopped moving, she pried off Kardu's grip.

"What's wrong?" she asked, scared.

"What's wrong?" Kardu shouted cynically. "How can you say that? You have inked my life into fighting the Republic! I'm indentured to a maniac! How foolish can you possibly be, Jia? Wait; don't answer that."

"I didn't know!" she exclaimed and tears immediately started to roll down her cheeks. "I didn't know who you were to be fighting when I signed the contract. Please, Kardu, you know I wouldn't do anything to put you in harm," she said between sobs.

"No! You didn't know! You never know! Jia, when is this masquerade going to end?" he said and walked off towards Asha and his troops.

"Asha," he called out as he moved towards him. "Mobilize and move out.

Kardu snapped his fingers and instantly Jaster Mereel followed him, trailing at his heels. Swiftly, General Fett walked back and stared straight into Drache Maji's pale eyes. A look of grim determination seemed to possess Kardu's face as he glared at the Maith Sith.

"Listen, you warlock: if I lose any of my soldiers, I will blame you."

* * *

Jora snuck as close as he could to the small shrubs and bushes and watched through the gaps to see Mandalorians soldiers; scores of Mandalorian soldiers. He sensed something move behind him and glanced to see Bayee Karr at his side. She smiled slightly as she looked at him and then gazed out to the soldiers advancing to the capital. 

"Wow," Bayee let out as she stared in absolute amazement to the mercenaries.

"So? Any ideas?"

"That's the first time you've ever asked me for an idea," she replied.

"Don't get used to it. I need your help with this and I can't take them alone," Jora said.

"_You_ can't take them alone?" Bayee said mockingly. "A hundred Jedi couldn't take them," a pause, "I don't know what to say; this is rather amazing. Jora Syther is asking me for help. I feel privileged."

"Again, don't go getting used to that. Now, we need a plan if we are going to get to that bridge."

She began to speak, but her voice was silenced by Jora's hand covering her mouth. He stared level into her eyes and nodded in the direction of the Mandalorians. They had heard her or at least Jora thought they had heard her. Jora pulled Bayee's lightsaber off her belt and placed it in her palm, and then he closed her fingers around it. He drew his own weapon and again nodded towards the soldiers. Bayee nodded back and he slowly took his hand away from her mouth. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and slowly got up to her knees.

"There are only two of them on patrol over here. Can you handle one Mandalorian?" Jora whispered.

Bayee nodded in agreement and together they knelt backwards, away from the small trees, lightsabers in hand. As soon as Jora stood up and ignited his luminous blue blade, the two Mandalorian soldiers raised their rifles and fired on the Jedi. Bayee rushed forward and twirled her violet blade in defense of the blaster bolts. The bolts struck her blade and bounced away in defiant protest, striking the ground and one traveled right back to the shooter and struck him in the chest. To Bayee's amazement, the blast did not affect the Mandalorian at all.

Jora rolled to his right and blocked more shots with his lightsaber. Continuing to deflect the blasts, Jora charged towards one of the mercenary soldiers. He raised his lightsaber, blocked two blasts and crashed the energy sword onto the blaster rifle, slicing it in two. The Mandalorian looked up at the Jedi and, without any warning, clubbed him across the side of his head with his forearm. Jora was knocked off balance by the blow, but didn't fall to the ground. Instead, the young Jedi performed an awkward roll to his left and came back to his feet. Lightsaber in hand, Jora Syther flipped through the air and landed behind the Mandalorian soldier. Before the armored mercenary had any chance of retaliating to Jora's offense, he slashed off the Mandalorian's head. The battered blast helm tumbled off his shoulders and across the grassy ground…

Bayee Karr dispatched the other Mandalorian with hardly a problem. She brushed a few stray strands of blond hair out of her eyes and walked towards Jora.

"Well, that was easy enough. Now where?"

"There," Jora pointed with his lightsaber to the sight of several large floater transports that were leaving the massive cargo ship. Each floater carried dozens of soldiers and was headed towards Phi at a slow, but steady pace.

"Great," Bayee murmured.

Before Jora even turned around or deactivated his weapon, he sensed something dark approaching. He turned over his shoulder to see a Mandalorian holding a blaster pistol to Bayee's temple. However, any attack would be out of the question, Jora thought. There were now several other soldiers all around the two Jedi, blasters aimed and ready. The Mandalorians had encircled them and they now had no choice but to cooperate with their demands. They were prisoners.

"Hands up Jedi," Asha demanded as he held a blaster pistol to Bayee's head.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

Massive stone columns held up a central plane of dura-steel, forming a sturdy crossing over the raging torrent of water known as the Abendar River. Khaive Jois shifted his shoulders slightly and turned to Kais-Mer Daem and Sabos Uleq. Kais-Mer said nothing and Khaive quickly turned back to the bridge. The three Jedi watched as large procession of floaters, cruisers, and armored tanks crossed over the bridge. It was an invasion force.

"Mandalorians," Kais-Mer commented.

"They're still around?" Sabos questioned softly.

"As so it would appear, Sabos. This alters our plan by great measures. We must alert the Council and decide a course of action," Kais-Mer said.

"I agree," Khaive chimed in.

Aree Denair stared blankly into the rain-soaked forest air. He reflected on the actions he had just taken. He could have just led to the death of a Jedi and for what? Although, he knew why he made that decision. It was for Lis. He was scared he might lose Lis when she was wounded and that is why he abandoned Bann Roiut.

"Aree," Lis' soft voice snapped him from his trance of reflection.

"Yeah?" he turned, slightly choked up.

"We have to go save your Jedi friend. He'll die if we don't help him," she reasoned. "My wounds are more than fairing. I'm strong enough to help you," she added for good measure of defense from Aree protesting.

"Fair enough. You and I will go after them. Krisma will stay here," Aree instructed sternly and saw a look of protest on Krisma's face.

Aree mounted the speeder bike and flipped on the rear thrusters, Lis climbed on behind him.

"Hold on," Aree informed.

Lis reached her arms around Aree's waist and locked her fingers tightly together. Aree gunned the engines and hit the accelerator. The small craft roared full throttle and zipped past the trees of the forest. Aree banked around two large cambis trees and then underneath a fallen branch. The speed was amazing, he thought. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a road ahead of them.

"What's that?" Lis shouted.

"It's a floater," Aree answered and proceeded to speed the bike up faster.

They caught up with the mud-slicked road before them and Aree stopped the speeder bike's engine. The bike laid in the middle of the road with the two of them still on it as they watched down the ends of the lane. Only twenty meters in front of them crawled a floater filled with assault droids.

"Is that them?" Lis questioned.

Aree didn't try to guess. He quickly closed his eyes and searched the Force for the answer he was looking for. He turned to Lis and let out, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

"Positive." Aree replied.

Through the thick brush and trees, Aree walked silently towards the clearing before him; young Lis Nectar was close behind. Aree raised his lightsaber hilt from his belt and held it firmly in his grasp. He looked back at Lis and saw her draw a small blaster pistol from the holster on her thigh. Before them strode dozens of assault droids and a floater which glided silently along the muddy road. Aree stared down to the end of the road and saw the same Corellian vessel parked there; it was the bounty hunter's ship. He caught a glimpse of Bann Roiut held captive in the floater as it glided down the mud-slicked path and the droids hauled Bann off and forced him up into the ship's hull.

Aree turned to Lis and quickly said, "Run as fast as you can. We have to get aboard that ship."

With that said, Aree and his counterpart began running down the path towards the ship. Quickly, the assault droids turned around and raised their rifles to fire. Aree activated his blue lightsaber and deflected blaster bolts back at their shooters. He whirled and sliced apart several droids and saw Lis blast two droids in front of her. Aree leaped forward and cut down the remaining droids. The commander droid, OOJ-1, stood alone and blasted at Aree. Aree twirled in a circle and sliced it to pieces. Seemingly, Kam Terra hadn't heard the brief fight outside his ship as he merely started the engines up and began to raise the landing ramp. Aree and Lis jumped onto the ramp and rolled inside the hull as the ship took off the ground of Sartharia Prime and whistled through the air, up into the atmosphere.

"Hide," Aree whispered to Lis as he quickly scanned for a hiding spot.

"Maybe there's a secret passage or something in here somewhere," Lis suggested.

"Maybe," Aree responded.

He reached out with the Force, trying to scan for some kind of place to stow-away where the bounty hunter wouldn't find them. His mind quickly filled with the image of floor panels in the ship. It was as if the panels were calling out for him.

"There. Help me lift this up," Aree said.

They pulled up one of the floor panels to find a hidden storage compartment below it. Quickly, the two of them slipped into it.

* * *

Jora Syther looked into Bayee Karr's shimmering green eyes as the two young Jedi were fitted with electro-binders and led off, guarded by multiple Mandalorians. Jora was rather placid about the situation at hand; he reasoned he'd come up with a plan. Or at least he hoped he would. 

"This way," Asha commanded and the group of Mandalorians led them up a small hill and to the center of the Mandalorian's landing camp.

A guard in a violet armor held a blaster pistol to Jora's head as they were brought to the center of the group. All around Jora and Bayee, in a small semi-circle, stood Mandalorians. They were discussing battle tactics and gearing up their equipment. Jora caught the glimpse of a man in red armor, holding a blast helmet, standing in the center of the semi-circle and talking to someone drowned in cloaks. Jora felt the Force push him back; it was the darkside. An aura of danger and death radiated from the man in black.

"General Fett," Asha said.

"What is it Asha?" Kardu said as he turned around. His brown eyes narrowed on Bayee and Jora standing shackled before him. "Who are they?"

"These two were spying on us," Asha said.

Kardu walked up and stared face to face with Bayee. He gazed deeply into her green eyes with almost a mystified sense of intrigue on his face. Kardu drew a metallic black blaster pistol from a holster on his thigh and leveled it between Bayee's eyes. He could see the feeling of terror overwhelm the young girl as he held the pistol steady. Swiftly, he twirled his blaster around and held it by the barrel. He instantly crashed the grip of the pistol against Bayee's skull. She fell limply to her knees, but the guard that was holding her refused to let her fall to the ground. Instead he held her up by the binders on her wrists and watched as she fell to her knees with her bleeding head against her chest.

Jora looked at Bayee and the sight instantly overwhelmed him. He reached deep inside himself, trying to quell the rage he was feeling, but he could find no means to do so. Jora kicked the Mandalorian that was holding him steady in the chest and flipped forward. He dove at Kardu feet first and landed his boots on Fett's chest, knocking him to the ground. Jora threw himself into a forward roll and sprung back to his feet. Instantly, he was thrown to the ground by a cresting tidal wave of the Force from the brooding minion in the dark attire. He landed near Asha's feet where the Mandalorian lieutenant delivered a swift kick to his face.

"Bold, young one. Very bold," Kardu said, brushing himself off. "But boldness doesn't get you far, Jedi. Asha, let me see that."

Asha held out Bayee's lightsaber and tossed it to Kardu. Quickly inspecting its construction, Kardu ignited it and watched as the violet blade glowed in the air. Fett whirled the luminous blade once, slicing through the warm air. He twirled the blade once more and pointed it towards Jora.

"The weapon of a Jedi Knight," he admired the glowing saber and continued, "Tell me young one, are you ready to die?" Kardu taunted.

However, General Fett then switched his attention from Jora to the slowly moving Bayee Karr. He held the lightsaber above his head and prepared to deliver a deathblow. Then, Kardu lowered the lightsaber.

Jora thought, _why would he have changed his mind? _

Kardu deactivated the lightsaber and handed it back to Asha. Staring coldly into Jora's eyes, Kardu gave him a menacing grin. Before anyone saw what was about to unfold, he drew one of his metallic black blaster pistols from its sheath. He leveled it at Bayee and fired a single bolt into her stomach.

"No!" Jora screamed.

He made an attempt to rush to Bayee, but he couldn't move. He urgently tried to move every muscle in his legs, but he couldn't lift his foot off the ground. He was stuck standing up, forced to stare at Bayee clenching her wounded stomach and rolling side to side on the ground, crying in immense pain.

"Interesting, isn't it? I'm sure the Temple never tought you how to use the Force like that, young Jedi," Drache Maji said from under his hood.

"That, young one, is where boldness brings you," Kardu jeered.

"Witness, everyone: the first Jedi causality in the war against the Republic!" shouted Drache.

"I promise that I will kill you before this day is over!" Jora screamed as he stared at the Maith Sith lieutenant.

"Tyla, take these two away. Give the girl no medical attention. Understood?" Kardu instructed.

"Yes, General Fett," he said and forced Bayee to her feet. She incoherently cried in agony as he hauled her along down the grassy hill and to one of the tents.

"Do not touch this one. Not yet, at least," Drache insisted. "You two; grab him and follow me."

The two Mandalorians looked back to their general, who nodded at them to do as Drache had instructed. They picked up Jora and hauled him to a separate tent from where they placed Bayee. Drache waived the guards off and stood in the room alone with Jora, who had been fettered to a post.

"Kill me before this day is over? Oh my, now isn't that a rather big promise you'd have to deliver on, young one?" Drache jeered. "It is you who will die, Padawan. I assure you that you won't live through this encounter."

Before Jora could even speak, Drache Maji placed his hand on Jora's shoulder and he was overwhelmed with a surge of the Force. Jora quickly slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

The image quivered once, but then stabilized itself. The blued and wavy hologram of Jedi Knight Kais-Mer Daem standing side by side with Khaive Jois and Sabos Uleq appeared before Jedi Masters Hannette Laxar, Tandon Dace, and the always venerable Yoda.

"As you see, Masters, we are pinned against impossible odds," Kais-Mer reasoned.

"Odds. Never impossible, are they," Yoda remarked.

"No matter how we would try, Master Yoda, we'd all end up dead. We can't fight against a force that large in numbers. Jora and Bayee are not answering their comlinks. I fear something may have happened to them," Kais-Mer argued.

"Keep your distance from the Mandalorian assault team. Do not attempt to engage them in combat," Hannette informed.

"However, Master Laxar," Tandon said. "We can't let young Syther and Karr go unattended to."

"You share a good point," Hannette replied.

"Kais-Mer, you must locate Jora Syther and Bayee Karr. However, use extreme caution when doing so. Do not engage the Mandalorians," Tandon instructed.

"Yes, Masters," Kais-Mer, said. The three Jedi in the hologram bowed to the Council members. Quickly, the hologram wavered and vanished.

"In grave danger are young Syther and Karr. More occurring on Kalnaa/Tarka, than know of we do," Yoda commented.

"I feel that as well. I feel as though they will be overwhelmed by the Mandalorian forces," Hannette said.

"I suggest that we send a group of Jedi to aid this situation," Jedi Master Xeric said from his Council chair.

"I agree," Tandon declared. "By Master Daem's estimates, we'd need more than fifty Jedi."

"Bold and daring such an act would be. But necessary is it," Yoda, said.

"I shall inform the Chancellor. He is the only one who can authorize such large use of Jedi. What if the Tora see such numbers of Jedi as an act of war?" Hannette stated.

"It must be done. The situation on Kalnaa/Tarka has become too severe to ignore. Action must be taken to prevent further fall-out, which could spread to neighboring planets in the system. We cannot afford to wait for a bureaucratic decision from Chancellor Kallid. I feel as though we must move now. The Senate would take too long to vote on such a course of action," Tandon said.

"Decided it is. Go to Kalnaa/Tarka, we shall."

* * *

Kais-Mer Daem looked up to see the Mandalorians still crossing the Abendar Bridge. They were seemed to be taking their time with their slow-moving caravan of floaters, speeders, and tanks. Something in the Force called out to Kais-Mer. Instantly, he recognized it as his Padawan in pain. Bayee was in extreme agony. 

"We must move," Kais-Mer said to Khaive and Sabos. "Bayee and Jora are in extreme danger. We must help them."

"I feel it as well," Sabos remarked.

"We're just going up against Mandalorians, correct?" Khaive asked.

"I'd assume so. Unless they are using other means of soldiers in addition to Mandalorians," Kais-Mer said.

"We know that Sev has Kale Galactic on his side. They're the company that is manufacturing those assault droids," Khaive said. "What about HRD's? Could it be possible that the rumors are true; that Kale Galactic has been producing them?"

"Human replica droids? I don't believe they exist," Sabos replied, trying to assure his fellow Jedi that they need not worry about potentially mythical creations.

"No matter what we will encounter we must hurry," Kais-Mer said.

* * *

Jora Syther awoke from his deep unconsciousness to find himself once again fettered to a pole. This time he was tied to a large stake, which stood next to another large pole, from which Bayee Karr was bound to. He looked at Bayee and was horrified by the thought of how much pain she was in. 

Her blond hair was matted with dried blood. The wound on her head was still bleeding and her tunic was torn apart from the savage blaster bolt that had been fired into her. Jora calmed himself down. He assured himself that he would find a way out of this mess, but at the moment it didn't look promising.

"Since we won't bring you with us, we have decided to field execute you," Lieutenant Asha said as he walked up to Jora and Bayee. He stared at Bayee who hung her head to her chest, trying not to look at him. "Still crying, little girl?" he asked as he lifted her face up to gaze into her eyes.

Bayee said nothing, but continued her muffled sobs of pain. Asha walked to Jora and stared into the young Jedi's eyes. Jora spit in Asha's face to show his discontent. Asha turned away, wiped his face clean, and backhanded Jora for his insolence. Asha look around the grassy bluff, overlooking the Abendar River and drew a blaster from his holster. The two Jedi were to die.

"Your death will be most painless, Jedi. A single blaster bolt to the head shall suffice," Asha, informed as he took a few steps away from the two tied-up Jedi. He raised and steadied the blaster pistol at Bayee's face. "I figure that you will die first, little girl. You shouldn't suffer any longer than you have to."

Microseconds from pulling the trigger, Asha was startled by the sound of lightsabers igniting behind him. His brown eyes grew wide at the sight of Khaive Jois' reflection in the shiny metal of his wrist gauntlets. Had he been wearing his full Mandalorian vest and blast helmet, he would have stood a much better chance of surviving against the Jedi. However, only wearing armor on his legs and his arm gauntlets, Asha was doomed. Khaive brought the green lightsaber down to bear on Asha's blaster barrel, rendering his weapon useless. Terrified at the sight of his smoldering, barrel-less sidearm, Asha made an attempt for his second blaster, but it turned quickly futile as the green laser-sword was plunged through the Mandalorian's back. Jora watched as the Mandalorian lieutenant was impaled on the lightsaber blade. Quickly, Khaive pulled the laser sword out from the Mandalorian.

"You came for us," Jora said relieved that he and Bayee were still alive.

"How bad is she hurt?" Khaive asked as he deactivated his lightsaber and began to unfasten Bayee from the pole. As soon as Bayee was free from the pole, she fell rather limply into his arms.

"It is okay, Bayee. We're here for you. You're going to be just fine," Kais-Mer said to his injured apprentice.

"Master Daem," she said softly.

"We have a big problem," Sabos interrupted bluntly.

Not saying anything else, Sabos tapped Kais-Mer on the shoulder, motioning from him to turn around. Khaive and Kais-Mer turned to see dozens of Mandalorians standing approximately twenty meters from them, weapons raised as they walked towards the bridge.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jora commented.

"What's that up there?" Sabos said and he pointed to a ship coming down to the ground.

"Master Roiut is on that ship," Khaive said; assured of what the Force was whispering in his ear.

The _Millennium Falcon_ circled and landed slowly to the grassy bluff. Blue flames jutted from the landing posts shifting out to hold the ship up off the ground. The docking ramp slid down and man in Mandalorian armor walked out of it. Kam Terra.

"Great. Just what we needed: another Mandalorian," Jora said sarcastically. "I thought you said Master Roiut was on that ship."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He is," Khaive responded and he twirled his lightsaber above his head, igniting the green blade.

Four assault droids led Bann Roiut out of the _Falcon's _hull and onto the ground of Kalnaa/Tarka. Under the circumstances, Jora would have felt rather defeated at seeing Master Roiut captured. However, the sight of two people, roughly his age, sneaking down the landing ramp made him unusually excited. He knew instantly that the boy was Aree. It would easier to engage the Mandalorians with one more Jedi on their side. He didn't recognize the girl, but he was sure she was there to help…

"Terra, you have stowe-aways!" Kardu Fett shouted from under his blast helmet.

Kam turned around to see the same boy and girl from Sartharia Prime exiting his ship. He fitted his helmet over his head and drew two blaster pistols. Kam released a string of bolts at Aree; the young Jedi blocked the shots back at the bounty hunter. Using the Force, Bann Roiut broke free of his electro-binders and pulled his lightsaber from Kam's belt. The hiss of the blue laser-sword igniting sent an obvious message to the assault droids guarding Bann. Bann whirled in a circle, slicing apart the four droids with great ease.


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Jora Syther looked at the scene unfolding before him. He and his fellow Jedi were up against impossible odds. It was eight against well over a hundred; they'd never survive. The odds were, contrary to what Yoda had said, impossible. Jora knelt down next to the slain body of the Mandalorian lieutenant, Asha, and retrieved Bayee and his lightsabers from his belt.

"Are you going to give that to me or not?" Bayee asked.

"You're hurt. I didn't think you can fight."

"I'm fairing well enough. You're going to need all the help you can get," she argued.

"If you say so," Jora said as he placed Bayee's lightsaber hilt in her hands. Within a second, the ignition of the two additional lightsabers filled the air.

Jora took a quick mental note of the geography of the area. They were standing meters from the Abendar Bridge, where as the Mandalorians were still on the other side. Stuck in the middle of the bridge were Master Roiut, Aree Denair, and the girl he didn't know. The gap of the Abendar River was about forty meters wide and an easy one hundred-fifty meters deep. It would be a long, lethal trip for someone if they fell off the bridge.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Jora questioned.

"I'm fine, Jora. Since when do you actually care if I'm okay or not," Bayee said with a slight smirk.

Jora kicked the dirt and said sheepishly, "I'm not trying to make a habit out of it or anything. Besides," he paused, "we need you."

"You're right," she said as she twirled her violet lightsaber and glared over at the opposing Mandalorian force…

"These odds aren't that bad," Khaive commented lightheartedly. As soon as the words slipped from his lips, a dozen or more floaters appeared across the gap of Abendar River, filled with assault droids. "Okay, I was wrong," he added upon seeing the new opposition.

Unexpectedly, the Jedi felt a dark rumble in the Force. Khaive instantly knew what was going on.

He turned to Sabos and Kais-Mer and said, "Mage is here."

"I sense him as well," Kais-Mer agreed.

Bann Roiut, Aree Denair, and Lis Nectar safely crossed the bridge and stood alongside the fellow Jedi. Aree locked gazes with Jora, but quickly shifted to analyze the condition of Bayee Karr.

"What happened to you?" Aree asked.

"It's really a long story," Bayee said, slightly wincing in pain.

"Who's the girl?" Jora asked, eyeing Lis.

"Oh, um, this is my friend Lis. We met on Sartharia Prime," he said, tripping over his own words.

"How'd that happen?" Bayee asked.

"It's really a long story," Lis returned with a slight smile.

"Master Roiut, I was beginning to get worried," Khaive greeted.

"As was I. This situation has gotten far out of hand," Bann said.

"End the small talk, we've got company," Sabos said quickly as he deflected a series of blaster bolts coming from a mixed group of assault droids and Mandalorians, who were crossing the bridge.

Swarms of assault droids began to make their way across the bridge, by the dozens. Jora ran forward with Aree right behind him and slashed down two droids. Aree flipped over Jora and crashed his lightsaber onto three droids, destroying them swiftly. Kais-Mer Daem charged forward, lightsaber twirling, as he brought it down on a group of droids on the bridge. Bayee looked at Lis. She gave Bayee a quick gaze back and then blasted at the droids with her small pistol.

Bayee Karr limped towards onto the bridge, deflected two blasts and fell to one knee. Jora looked back at her, but didn't have time to react as he was being overrun with assault droids. Regaining her strength, Bayee got back to her feet and trotted towards Jora, lightsaber in hand. She was using every ounce of her connection to the Force to help heal her injuries and it was working. She slammed her violet lightsaber viciously against an assault droid, decapitating it instantly…

Quickly, Kam Terra flew into the air and landed a swift kick to Aree's chest, knocking him to the dura-steel panels of the bridge. Kam planted his feet to the ground and skidded for a few feet before coming to a stop. He turned and raised one blaster pistol at Aree and fired twice. Denair evaded the bolts and charged at Terra, slashing at him with his lightsaber. Kam took the air again with the aid of his Mitrinomon Z-13 jetpack and fired three times at Aree. The bolts bounced off Aree's lightsaber and back at Kam, striking him twice in the armor.

Khaive flipped through the air and landed behind a blue Mandalorian who, upon turning, started blasting away at him. Khaive deflected the blaster shots and slashed down at the Mandalorian with his lightsaber. To Khaive's complete surprise, the saber strikes didn't damage the soldier at all. Instead, they did more harm to Khaive as the recoil of striking the armor sent a violent shockwave through his arms and shoulders. The Mandalorian kicked the stunned Jedi in the face, sending him to the ground.

Standing poised over Khaive and aiming for the death shot to the Jedi's face, the Mandalorian was suddenly and violently blasted apart by large blaster bolts. Khaive looked up to see scores of wedge-shaped Jedi Starfighters whistle through the air, firing dozens of large blaster bolts down at the droids and Mandalorians.

Proton torpedoes rained down from the Starfighters at Kardu Fett's army, crashing into hover-tanks and floaters, causing them to violently explode. A scorching hail of blaster fire erupted from the Starfighters as they swept over the sky. Bolts pinged against the bridge, blasting apart dozens of droids.

Jedi apprentice Ky-Del Sarin zipped through the skies in his Jedi Starfighter and released a proton torpedo, which crashed into large fuel cell and exploded it in a large fireball. He banked hard around one of the spires on the bridge and shot off another torpedo that found its mark on a large walking vehicle found within the Tora's mechanized forces, an Advanced Tactical Hydro-Transport or AT-HT. However, Sarin's air raid on the Mandalorian army was short lived as a photon missile crashed into his Starfighter. Ky-Del quickly maneuvered his craft to the ground for a safe landing. The cockpit hissed open and he climbed out, lightsaber in hand.

Jedi Master Tandon Dace sped straight ahead at a group of hover-tanks, which were making their way back to the bridge. Tandon releases four proton torpedoes; the missiles found their target on two of the tanks, rendering them into heaps of smoldering scrap metal. Tandon looked to his right out through the glass cockpit, to see a few of the Starfighters deploying some heavier weaponry for the Jedi to use, fighter tanks.

The rarely seen and newly created TX-130 fighter tanks had been adopted by the Galactic Senate for use with the Jedi Knights incase the need for such fighting vehicles ever arose. Clocking in at twenty-four thousand, three hundred eighty-five, and one-half kilograms, the TX-130's were of the _saber-class _made by Rothana Heavy Engineering, which was a subsidiary branch of Kuat Systems. There were only a hundred or so fighter tanks in the Jedi's possession at any given time as it was seen by the Senate to be excess and very expensive. This translated to mean that the loss of a fighter tank was very costly, on the account that the Republic not only lost the tank, but usually the Jedi pilot of it as well.

Tandon released another barrage of missiles at an armored droid carrier, exploding it into pieces. Master Dace looked at his analysis unit on the control panel in front of him; it projected a miniature hologram of the battle scene, showing where key targets laid ahead of him.

"Master Roska, I've just destroyed an armored transport, what is the status of your key targets?" he said through the comlink that enabled all the starfighter pilots to be able to communicate with one another.

"Master Dace, I've just eliminated a group of hover-tanks and light armored scout skiffs. My apprentice, Ky-Del Sarin, was forced to land do to excessive damage. We must destroy those photon missile batteries," Alongi Roska said.

Jedi Master Xeric circled around one of the spires of the bridge and released a missile into the adjacent spire; the explosion tore the top of the spire to shreds, sending large amounts of debris falling down upon the Mandalorians and the Tora's mechanized army. Suddenly, Xeric saw two photon missiles come barreling at him, at break-neck speed. The first one crashed into the front of the Starfighter, while the second was a lethal blast to the thrusters and cockpit. The Jedi Starfighter violently exploded, instantly killing Xeric and showering the ground with smoldering debris.

Kardu Fett turned to Drache Maji, the mysterious Maith Sith lieutenant, and shouted, "Look at this! This is madness!"

"Calm down, General Fett. All will be taken care of in time," a voice said from them.

"Who are you?" Fett questioned, staring through his black visor.

"You may call me Mage."

Kardu ignored Mage and turned towards Jia Axx, Empress of Kiel. He walked towards her and said, "Jia."

"Kardu?" she said from under a blast helmet.

"I want you to look at what you got me into," he said and held his arm out, pointing to the mass destruction that the Jedi were causing all around them. "Look at what you've started," he added.

"I'm sorry, Kardu. I'm so sorry," she began; Kardu could tell she was only moments from bursting into tears.

"Don't cry, Jia. You know how I feel about you and," he paused, "after this war is over--," he started to speak, but he was violently cut-off as a proton torpedo was exploded a scout skiff only five meters from him and Jia. The explosion forced Fett to his knees, but it had thrown Jia off her feet. She rolled around on the ground and, with the help of Kardu, got back to her feet.

"There you go, M'lady," he said, almost oblivious to the entire battle raging around them.

"I thank you, General Fett," she replied in the same unmindful tone.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

The continued fiery rain of heavy repeating blaster bolts and proton torpedoes kept the Mandalorians and the Tora mechanized army on the defensive. Khaive Jois twirled his lightsaber as he slashed through a squad of assault droids and planted his foot on the chest of a Mandalorian soldier, sending the mercenary hurling to the hard dura-steel bridge floor…

Jora Syther whirled his lightsaber in defense against a barrage of blaster fire from droids and Mandalorian mercenaries. He stood adjacent to Bayee Karr who was still recovering from her severe wounds at the hands of Kardu Fett. She blocked a series of blaster bolts and then sliced down three droids who were approaching her.

"How are you fairing?" Jora shouted over the noise of battle.

"Fine. Yourself?" she returned with a smirk as the two of them deflected blaster bolts until they backed into each other.

"Never been better," he remarked

Tandon Dace sped quickly through the air in his sleek Jedi Starfighter. He and Master Alongi Roska were converging on taking out a series of photon missile batteries, which were succeeding in shooting down quite a few of the Starfighters.

"There they are," Alongi said.

The two Jedi Masters launched eight proton torpedoes at the missile batteries, instantly rendering them into red-hot scrap. The missiles resulted in large fireballs that engulfed the photon missile launchers and destroyed anything near them.

"Good shot," Tandon said.

Sabos Uleq turned to see Nom Esqar, a fellow Jedi Padawan, land his Starfighter and enter the fray on foot. Sabos leaped over two assault droids and spun in a circle, slicing them to pieces. Uleq slashed and struck, cutting dozens of droids to pieces. Nom was a human male, at twenty standard years of age. His short brown hair was pulled into an eleven-inch braid that hung over his rights shoulder; the customary Padawan braid. Nom was a highly capable duelist who used every inch of his connection to the Force to bring about precise lightsaber maneuvers for both offense and defense.

Nom ran forward and decapitated an assault droid. He spun and slashed apart three more droids.

"This isn't going to be easy," Sabos commented, upon looking at the vast numbers of the Tora mechanized army.

"Who ever said it was?" Nom replied...

A white-hot hail of blistering blaster bolts pinged against the ground, only meters from Jakver Mage's feet. A meter to his left stood Kardu Fett and the Empress of Kiel, Jia Axx. Mage quickly felt a slight rumble in the darkside and activated one of his lightsabers. The red light glowed brightly, only inches from Jia's face. Within a second of the ignition of Mage's lightsaber, three blaster bolts deflected in defiant protest against his saber. Had his lightsaber not been there, they would have struck and killed Jia. She gave Mage a quick head nod of appreciation and then raised her blaster rifle to fire at the Jedi.

The Jedi Starfighter hurled missile after missile an AT-HT and the little green pilot watched as the large walker's legs were crippled and it fell to the ground. Within seconds of it falling, the downed AT-HT fiercely exploded. Jedi Master Yoda spun his Jedi Starfighter gracefully between the mazes of wires that were connected between the spires that held up the bridge. As a result of Xeric's attack on one of the spires, a set of the wires were now tangled and broken apart, emitting sparks from the severed ends of the twisted wires. Yoda shifted the control stick and the craft inverted to avoid the downed power wires. He then spun his craft around and released a torrent of blaster fire onto the droids below him. Yoda looked on as the bolts he fired mangled and destroyed tens of droids with each wave of blasters.

Bann Roiut narrowly dodged blaster bolts that were hailing down from the Jedi Starfighters above him as he became embroiled in a fight with the bounty hunter, Kam Terra. Kam delivered a swift kick to Bann's jaw, forcing him off balance. Bann shifted his lightsaber around and with a quick flick of his wrist, sliced the barrel of one of Kam's blasters off. Kam quickly discarded the useless piece of metal and delivered a punch to the side of Bann's head...

Ky-Del Sarin leaped forward and landed adjacent to Jedi apprentice Zi Tacklen, who was mercilessly slicing apart droids. Sarin brought his blue lightsaber to bear on a assault droid and then spun, slicing down two more. Quickly, he pushed the Force out like a giant hand, which threw a Mandalorian soldier off the bridge to his death.

"Very efficient," Zi commented after witnessing what Ky-Del had accomplished. Ky-Del didn't get a chance to say anything, but shot a quick look of positive reception to his fellow Jedi as the two of them pursued their task of slicing apart as many droids as possible.

Jedi apprentice Xevven Jericho whirled and twirled his lightsaber as he be-headed two droids and dismembered a four more. The blue blade buzzed through the air and he caught the glimpse of two Jedi to the right of him, Jedi Knights Ric Pa-Awail and Chazz'Ka Vade. Ric Pa-Awail was a Chamfering from the planet of Chamfer. Chamferings were a species that were closely related to Wookiees and bore similar appearance. With thick fur covering their entire bodies, a snout, floppy ears, and a tail, they were very intriguing looking creatures.

Chazz'Ka Vade was a Twi'lek born on Nar Shadda. Her cunning lightsaber techniques were known and acknowledged throughout the Jedi Temple. A tall and thin humanoid with pale violet skin, Chazz'Ka's most distinctive feature was a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of her skull.

Jakver Mage turned to Drache Maji and narrowed his piercing blue eyes on him.

"Maji, destroy the Jedi at all costs," he instructed.

"And of you?" Drache hissed back as he started to walk towards the bridge.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Mage replied and turned to Kardu Fett. "General Fett, your army is in grave danger of losing this battle. I suggest that you do something to aid the situation at hand."

"Very well," Kardu said and un-holstered his metallic black Westar-type blaster pistols from their holsters; turning to Jia, he added, "Back in a minute."

Drache Maji walked menacingly through the crowd of assault droids and across the bridge until he was mere meters from Jora Syther who stood deflecting blaster shots.

"Jora, look!" Bayee shouted and pointed with her saber.

"You!" Jora shouted and spun his saber in a circle. "It's time I fulfill that promise!"

"We will see."

Drache activated his red lightsaber and spun it around before the two of them locked blades. Drache carried a lightsaber design that had gone unseen and unused for generations. Similar to a scimitar lightsaber, the hilt was bent. However, in this case, the lightsaber handle was bent into an odd s-shape which allowed for better control of the lightsaber. The esscurve lightsaber only allowed better control for the user who was extremely skilled in the old methods of fighting; a novice couldn't use the weapon with much precision.

Jora slashed forward and the two exchanged strikes and parries. Drache whirled around and kicked Jora in the stomach, which knocked the young Jedi back a few steps. Quickly, Drache summoned the Force and hurled fallen debris at Jora. A jagged shard of metal slashed Jora across the forehead. Instantly he felt the warm blood ooze down his face.

"Argh," Jora grimaced in pain, but held his posture in the battle.

Jora twirled his lightsaber around and the two sabers were again entangled. Drache pushed his saber in an upward position, which forced Jora to roll to the side to avoid a potentially deadly slash from the Maith Sith. He performed a three hundred-sixty degree flip and landed with his lightsaber crashing into Jora's…

Kardu Fett walked down the bridge, blasters raised and firing at Khaive Jois who deflected the bolts. Fett turned to a Jedi Knight Issaciea Miosu and touched off a button on his left wrist gauntlet; two poisonous darts launched from his knees. Khaive watched as Issaciea instantly dropped to his knees, dead with the two darts stuck in him. Fett turned Khaive, raised his blasters and fired a short spurt of bolts at the young Jedi. With a quick swipe of the green lightsaber, Kardu right blaster pistol was severed in two. Dropping it, he pressed a button on his gauntlet and instantly a massive plume of flames shot out at Khaive. Khaive narrowly evaded them as he rolled to the side and brought his lightsaber up to deflect the continued blaster bolts from Kardu.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Bann Roiut kicked Kam Terra in the chest, which brought the bounty hunter hard to the floor of the bridge. Realizing his potential defeat, Terra rolled off the bridge and rose back into the air with his jetpack. Landing down to place a boot in Bann's face, Kam was sidestepped by the Jedi. Bann took a swipe at Kam's jetpack, slicing it off his back. The jetpack swirled through the air and exploded when it struck one of the spires. Kam was hurled to the floor of the bridge and rose slowly to his feet.

Bounty hunter Kam Terra raised his one good blaster pistol to fire at Roiut, but it was in vain. He fired twice and both shots were blocked back at him. Not faltering one bit in his advancing stride, Bann Roiut charged ahead and whirled his lightsaber, bringing it to bear on Kam. The lightsaber crashed against Kam's armor. The bounty hunter was knocked dangerously close to the edge of the bridge, but did not fall. Seeing his opportunity, Bann Roiut simply pushed out with his hand and sent a wave of the Force into Terra, which picked up Kam and swept him off the bridge. Kam Terra fell hundreds of feet off the bridge to his death...

Jora Syther crashed his lightsaber against Drache Maji's, but his attack was stifled. Drache slashed forward, but Jora was able to counter the maneuver by sidestepping his attack. Jora struck at Drache's feet, but the Maith Sith leaped over the blade, twirled in a circle in the air, and struck down on Jora's saber with a series of hard blows. Jora didn't know how much more of the attack he could handle; he was already physically exhausted. A mixture of perspiration and blood streaked Jora's face. However, Jora's inner connection with the Force kept his pain in the back of his mind and allowed him to concentrate on defeating this vicious monster.

Seeing that Jora was tiring quickly, Bayee Karr leaped forward and struck at Drache several times, but he was able to defend himself against both Jedi at the same time. He whirled and crashed his blade against Bayee's and then Force pushed her, sending her flying extremely close to the edge of the bridge. Seeing Bayee hurt only made Jora fight fiercer and he was able to drive Drache towards the edge of the precipice.

Jora struck down on Drache with repeated blows, trying everything he could to weaken the Maith Sith's defenses, but it just wasn't working. Drache wasn't tiring at all. Suddenly, Jora found a weak spot in Maith Sith's defenses and he quickly exploited it. Jora slashed at Drache twice and then delivered a hard strike that forced it to the ground. Calling out with the Force, he grabbed hold of Bayee's lightsaber, ignited it, and slashed as hard as he could. The lilac-colored blade sliced smoothly through the snake-like body of Drache Maji with burning fury. The lightsaber severed Drache's head clean off his shoulders. The Maith Sith warlock's headless body tumbled backwards off the bridge…

Khaive Jois struck at Kardu Fett several times, but each slash against the Mandalore armor was causing more damage to Khaive than Fett. Finally stopping the failing tactic, Khaive kicked Fett in the stomach, which sent him to the floor. Fett stood up, but received a Force push for his efforts, hurling him against a large crowd of assault droids…

Tandon Dace glided the starfighter gracefully through the air and let off the last of his proton torpedoes, which blew the turret off a hover-tank. He glanced out his cockpit window and saw Rac-Qua Kressar piloting his Starfighter to join the ground fight.

"I'm out of torpedoes," Rac-Qua stated.

"As am I," said Yoda as he spun through a maze of enemy blaster fire.

"Then it is time to join the ground fight," Tandon replied. "Master Laxar, what is your status?"

The comlink crackled with the voice of Jedi Master Hannette Laxar, who said, "I'm south of the bridge, engaging the Tora hover-tanks."

"What are your losses?" asked Tandon.

"I've lost four fighter-tanks and three out of the four Jedi who were piloting them. The Tora armored force is nearing full retreat. There are only five remaining hover-tanks left in our engagement," Laxar said through the comlink from his TX-130 fighter tank.

"We're out of torpedoes and are landing to join the ground fight," Tandon informed. "This battle is almost over."

"I agree," Hannette said.

The three Jedi Masters piloted their spacecrafts down to the grassy surface of Kalnaa/Tarka and exited the cockpits. Rac-Qua instantly ignited his green lightsaber to deflect a blaster bolt that whistled past his head. Tandon hummed his blue electrum lightsaber to life and turned towards Master Yoda.

"Ready, are we?"

"It is time we finish this," Rac-Qua said.

Tandon and Rac-Qua ran towards the bridge to engage the remaining assault droids and Mandalorian mercenaries while Master Yoda followed slowly behind, walking on his gimmer stick. Yoda stopped and surveyed the carnage that raged all around him. He lowered his head in disappointment. Not disappointment for what he and his fellow Jedi had done. Rather, disappointment for having to do it. Yoda, as all Jedi, never sought out a fight. A peaceful solution to a problem was always what they longed to achieve. Yoda knew, however, that a peaceful solution could not always be attained…

Tandon Dace illuminated the deep blue energy blades of his twin electrum lightsabers. He fluidly sliced through dozens of droids as he made his way to a Mandalorian in violet armor. With great ease, Tandon ran forward and slashed off the barrel of his blaster rifle. Quickly, Tandon shifted his sabers to the sides of the soldier and raised them upwards, cleaving the Mandalorian's head off. The soldier's corpse fell limply to the bridge.

Jakver Mage flipped over a group of thirty or so assault droids and Mandalorians and landed meters in front of Jora and Bayee. Instantly, he unhitched his lightsabers and fastened them together to make a one single, dual-bladed lightsaber. Flicking the switches, both blades glowed to life and cast an ominous red glow into the air.

"This game is over," Mage taunted.

Mage twirled his lightsaber as if it were a staff or a baton and crashed an end of it against Jora's lightsaber. Within a second of that he struck at Bayee. The three of them entangled each other's lightsabers. Mage forced forward and kicked Jora in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Mage leaped over Bayee and began a series of lightsabers strikes and attacks so fast, that Bayee was having extreme difficulty seeing Mage's moves, let alone defending against them.

Witnessing that Bayee was in trouble, Aree Denair leaped forward and slashed at the mysterious Mage who in turn attacked both Bayee and Aree at the same time, with no falter in his pace of fighting. Aree had never seen anyone who was this trained with a lightsaber and it was scaring him. Mage seemed to be playing with Aree and Bayee. With every strike he would test a different area of their defenses.

Mage locked sabers with the both of them and placed his boot in Bayee's jaw, knocking her down to the ground and breaking her lip open at the same time. Aree glanced at Bayee and then at Mage who gave him a sadistic grin. Mage suddenly pulled his staff lightsaber apart into two separate, functional lightsabers. He crashed both of them in a rhythmic pattern against Aree's lone blue lightsaber. Regaining his senses, Jora leaped up and started a series of strikes and slashes at Mage. Jora was caught off guard by how Mage was able to fight off both Aree and himself at the same time. Mage reared upwards with the saber in his left hand and knocked Jora's saber from his grasp. With a wave of his fingers, a crashing blow of the Force threw Jora to the ground…

Seeing how little a match Aree would be for Mage, Tandon Dace flipped through the air and landed his lightsabers against Mage's. Taken slightly aback by the appearance of the venerable Jedi Master, Mage leaped backwards and started a series of lightsaber attacks against Tandon. The two fought back and forth, embroiled in a spectacular fight to the death.

Mage leaped sideways, avoiding a potentially deadly attack from the Jedi and twisted his body up into the air. Mage landed behind Tandon and struck down on his lightsabers with extreme ferocity. The Maith Sith Lord kicked Tandon in the jaw as he performed a back flip and continued his assault. The force of Mage's boot to Dace's face caused him to loose his stance for a brief moment. Mage capitalized on his opponent's mistake and took full advantage of it. Tandon forced forward, jarring one of the lightsabers from Mage's possession. The weapon fell from his grasp and hit the floor at his feet. Mage thrusted forward, slashing and cutting at his enemy. Mage slashed through the hilt of one of Tandon's lightsabers and the Jedi Master instantly discarded the useless weapon. The two continued their engagement, until the dark lord was able to connect a wounding blow. He grazed the back of Tandon's thigh, forcing the Jedi Master to the ground in pain.

"Die, Tandon Dace, die!" Mage scoffed as he cocked one of his lightsabers back and prepared to give the deathblow.

Aree Denair flipped forward in an effort to defend Tandon from certain death at the hands of Mage. However, his attack was quickly put to rest when he felt the scorching fire of Mage's lightsaber pierce his stomach. Aree glanced down to see the Maith Sith's weapon ran through him. Quickly, Mage pulled his saber out and Aree crumpled to the bridge.

"No!" Lis screamed and fired her blaster at Mage.

Mage easily blocked the three blaster bolts and sent a surge of blue electricity from his fingertips. Blistering bolts of Force lightning struck young Lis and threw her off the edge of the bridge. She screamed as she plummeted one hundred plus meters to her death in the torrent of water below the bridge. Mage savagely smiled as he heard her scream and turned back his attention to the downed Tandon Dace. He cocked a lightsaber back and once again prepared to kill him.

"Argh!" the screeching cry echoed as Jedi Master Yoda flipped four times and landed with lightsaber in hand.

The small, green Jedi whirled and slashed at Mage, leaping back and forth around the bridge. Yoda jumped up over Mage's head and landed behind him. The two parried and struck back and forth at each other as smoke and sizzle filled the air. Yoda flipped over Mage again and landed to his side. Slashing and striking with lightning speed, Yoda quickly forced Mage to the defensive. The Maith Sith apprentice tapped into the deepest reserves of the dark side to harness its power. That power was what he was using to simply keep himself alive in the duel with Yoda. Mage was highly skilled with a lightsaber, but he was not proving to be much of a match for Yoda.

"Trained well are you," Yoda commented as the two entangled their lightsabers.

"I'm the best trained Jedi ever," he boasted.

Mage called out with the Force and brought his stray lightsaber back to his hand. He activated it and crashed it down onto Yoda in an effort to suppress the little Jedi's attack, but Yoda twirled sideways, evading the attack. Yoda took to the air again and leaped over Mage, bringing his lightsaber down on Mage's two blades. With his new barrage of strikes and slashes, Yoda cut apart the lightsaber in Mage's left hand, nearly taking fingers with his burning green blade. The severed hilt fell to the bridge floor in pieces and tumbled endlessly off the edge into the raging river below.

"Finished, you are."

"You only wish, you childish gremlin," Mage replied and whirled his lightsaber around, bringing it to crash against Yoda's.

Yoda and Mage continued their epic fight; Yoda the clear aggressor. Mage tried one more trick at his disposal and launched a volley of Force lightning at the Jedi Master. Yoda blocked it with incredible ease and sent it back at Mage. Mage leaped backwards to evade the rebounding lightning and landed on a small platform of one of the spires.

"Fleeing are you, hmm?" teased Yoda.

"I never back down. If you're as great of a Jedi as you think you are, you'll come get me!"

"Pitiful you are, Maderic Thra,"

"He no longer exists. Maderic Thra was weak; I am powerful. Maderic Thra was naïve; I am cunning. Maderic Thra was abandoned by his master and left for dead," he shot a glare at Bann Roiut and continued, "He did die. Mage is all that is left."

Mage flipped to the side and landed amidst a group of fleeing Mandalorians; Kardu Fett and Jia Axx among them. The group ran aboard the _Millennium Falcon _and started the engines, lifting the ship off of the grassy grounds of Kalnaa/Tarka and into the atmosphere.

"Why are you letting him go?" Khaive yelled to Yoda.

"Cowardly, Maderic is. Pursue him, I shall not," Yoda said.

Bayee and Jora ran over to Aree who lay motionless on the floor of the bridge. Jora looked into Aree's eyes and instantly knew that he was dead. Jora held his head low for a second and gazed back across the bridge at the chaos the battle had caused. Bodies of Mandalorians, destroyed assault droids, and -- most unfortunately -- several Jedi, lay astray all around him. Fires burned from the shells of hover-tanks and toppled AT-HT's, sending smoke plumes high into the sky.

The Battle of the Abendar Bridge was over.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

Jora Syther and Bayee Karr walked slowly down the streets of the city of Phi. Less than six hours had past since the epic battle at the Abendar Bridge. The Jedi had taken several causalities, out of the forty-five Jedi who fought; only twenty-six survived the battle. The Mandalorian army was in shambles with scores of the mercenary soldiers dead and the Tora mechanized armies were all but wiped out.

Senator Sec Sev of the Tora had been found dead in his chamber from a self-inflicted blaster wound and the planet of Kalnaa/Tarka was already on the road to unification under one government. Wag Jett, of Kale Galactic, had been found cowering in the Tora's headquarters. The Jedi had taken him into custody for his crimes against the Republic; producing illegal combat droids and aiding the secessionists.

"It must be so hard for these people to start their lives up again. They've lost so much," Bayee said.

"So have we," Jora replied sorrowfully.

Bayee's heart sunk at the thought of Aree Denair being slain by the vile Jakver Mage. While she didn't always take a kind liking to his attitude, Bayee had thought of Aree as a friend. She brushed her blond hair back slowly and looked hard at Jora. The two had gone through so much in the course of so little time. They had endured pain, sadness, excitement, and the chaos of war. Jora had given all he had to protect her throughout the conflict; nearly losing his life in combat against Drache Maji.

"How's your head?" she asked, staring at the stitched-up gash on Jora's forehead.

Jora smiled slightly and touched the sore spot on his brow.

"I'll live," he remarked.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

A long silence followed for roughly a minute, before Bayee broke the pause.

"You fought very bravely."

"No more than you or any other Jedi," Jora said. "But," he paused, "I have to thank you for something."

"Thank me for what?" she asked.

"You've taught me that I'm not perfect. You've kind of grounded me in reality. I, like everyone else, have faults and that's something I need to deal with. You pointed that out to me. Thank you," he said awkwardly.

"I should say thank to you for saving my life," a pause, "again."

"That's what; the third time?" Jora said grinning.

With that said, Bayee leaned in and very briefly kissed Jora Syther on the cheek. While it only lasted a second at most, the two seemed to embrace every moment of it. Together, they walked towards a circle gathering of where Bann Roiut, Rac-Qua Kressar, Yoda, Kais-Mer Daem, and Khaive Jois stood.

"As always, I'm impressed by your skills, Khaive," Bann said.

"Thank you, Master," Khaive replied.

"You will make an exceptional Jedi Knight, Khaive. I have great faith in you," Bann said.

"Is there any last lesson you can teach me, Master?" Khaive asked.

"No. I've taught you all you'll need to know, Khaive. My only hope is that you do good," Bann said.

"Don't you mean 'do well,' Master Roiut?" Khaive questioned.

"No, I hope that you will do good for others. Soon you'll be a Knight, Khaive. I have great faith in you and your abilities," he said, shooting a corner-of-his-eye look at Jora before adding, "You have a bright future ahead of you, Khaive."

"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."

Yoda turned away from the conversation and lowered his head. His green skin turned pale and worried. He raised his head and stared at Rac-Qua Kressar with weary eyes.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Rac-Qua asked worried.

"Death. Sorrowful suffering, do I feel. Something terrible has happened," he said with a look of great agony and distress on his face.

Suddenly, Tandon Dace walked briskly out from the door to the right of the group. His face carried the same grave, worried expression as Yoda's. Clearly, something had happened and Tandon had just been informed of it.

Tandon approached and said, "I've just received frantic word from the Jedi Temple. Coruscant has fallen under attack!"


End file.
